Slave To A Malfoy
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Sold as a toddler Rosabella has been not been brought yet. Until Lucius buys her and finds out who she is. He wants her to be educated were she mets the missing part of herself. Will she find out who she is? Or Will she remain in the dark? Rated T for: Spanking, Sex, Adult Language. (on hiatus)
1. Prologue

Lucius was at the slave market to get a slave for the house. His son was turning eleven year's old soon and was his only son. He needed another cleaning house Elf but he didn't want to waste his money on one. He already had ten house elfs encoulding Dobby.

Slaves cost less and worked more then House Elfs did. He watched as each slave was brought out and then a ten year old girl was brought out. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold but Lucius notcied her hair black as night the slave trader said she was a witch from an unknown family that sold her.

" I'll purchase the young lady here she'll go to Hogwarts when she's my son's age I want an educated slave not a dum one." Lucius said to the slave trader and holding out the gallons for the girl

" As you wish Lord Malfoy, you behave for the Lord he's very respected and to be treated as such." The slave trader said with a bow and she nodded

Lucius took hold of the robe around her wrist and she followed him unaware she was going. He got into his car the driver took off and Lucius took off her blindfold.

" You are my slave, you prefer me as Master, my son as little lord and my wife as Mistress... you will be educated to the highest of your schooling I expect good grades or else only in private will you call me Master when your around school students it's Lord Malfoy that shows your respect for me same goes for my son plus wife." Lucius said explaining to her and she had her eyes lowed

" Yes Master." Rosabella said as he lifted her chin and she closed her eyes

He wanted to see her eyes. He tilled her chin left and then right. He wasn't getting anywhere holding her chin and he was very angry.

" As your master you will look me in the eyes unless your being punished... I'll explain the rules... Rule one: You will not harm anyone in my family, Rule two: I do not tolerate lying always speak the turth to me, Rule three: There is no swearing under my house unless you make me angry you would not like me when I'm angry, Rule four You will obey me, my son and wife and lastly rule five: Absolutely No leaving the grounds without permission first. The punishments are simple a spanking, mouth washing, grounding and a time out you will be treated like a child that you are I'm not cruel to whip you." Lucius said as she opened her eyes and he looked at her

Her eyes were an Emerald Green. Most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. They arrived at the Manor and they got out. They arrived in the dinner hall were his wife and son were waiting for him.

" Lucius, what's this?" Narcissa said smiling and seeing Rosabella

" I brought us a slave I explained the rules to her." Lucius said smiling at his wife and she kissed him

Rosabella waited for her orders silently and Lucius loomed toward her standing there. He motioned her toward him and she walked to were he was.

" What is your name?" Narcissa said bending down and Draco looked at her

" Rosabella, Mistress Malfoy." Rosabella said as Narcissa smiled and stood up

Dobby came with a folder and presented it to Lucius. Lucius looked at the creature with a sneer and yanked it from him. Dobby left quickly but not before seeing the little girl beside Lucius.

" Hmmm it's her record's, I'll look at this in my study and your room is beside Draco's... Draco go show her I'll be up in a moment." Lucius said looking at the folder and Draco nodded

Rosabella followed Draco up the stairs and he opened a room next to his. The room was big, the bed had green sheets, sliver pillow covers and the walls were green. Draco smiled at the color and looked at the slave.

" This is your room, Your my new friend not my slave and when we get to Hogwarts I expect you to act like my friend." Draco said smiling at her and she blinked at him

" Yes little lord." Rosabella said as he frowned and shook his head

Draco grabbed her hand and escorted her inside her room. He sat on her bed and pulled her gently to sit beside him.

" That's another thing don't call me little Lord only the house elfs call me that it's Draco if you please." Draco said as she nodded and he smiled at her

Downstairs

Lucius sat down at his desk and opened her folder. He read the first line were it started. Rosabella Jamie Potter born July 30th to Mr. James and Lily Potter. Twin brother to Harry James Potter, sold by Vernon Dursley. Lucius closed the folder quickly she was a Potter he just brought a Potter. He went upstairs and Draco was talking to Rosabella.

" Master." Rosabella said as Lucius looked at her and Draco left quickly

" You start your tutoring with my friend Severus Snape tomorrow he will be your teacher in Hogwarts I want you to call him Professor Snape, he is to shown respect and I want to nothing but praise from him not behaviour issue's is that clear?" Lucius said sternly and she looked at him

" Yes Master." Rosabella said as he left and a House Elf brough her food

After eating the house elf took away the empty plate and she went to bed. Lucius was in bed with his wife and he looked at her.

" I brought a Potter, she's the twin sister of Our Dark Lord's enemy." Lucius said showing her and she looked at it

" A Potter... well she still is a child and I hope her brother isn't a brat." Narcissa said as he nodded and they went to bed


	2. Prologue Part 2

It started thundering and lighting. Rosabella heard a load crash and woke up. It was still night and her door opened. It was Draco he looked very scared.

" Ummm I was just checking on you." Draco said trying to be brave and a loud crack of thunder boomed

He ran toward her bed and quickly got underneath the covers shaking. He hated thunderstorms and he clinged tightly to Rosabella.

" Father says I'm to old to be scared of storms, but ever since I was little I've been scared of them does that make me a baby?" Draco said looking away from her and turning his head toward her

" No it's alright to be scared Draco, I'm scared actually." Rosabella said as he smiled and snuggled closer to her

Another crash of thunder struck and Draco jumped a little bit. He turned to Rosabella she placed her arm around him and he did the same they were facing each other.

" Your a good friend I'm glad my father got you, night Rosabella." Draco said smiling and she smiled at him

" Night Draco." Rosabella said as they both fell asleep and with a smile on there faces

Though the night it stormed but neither children were scared they had each other. The next morning Lucius went to his son's room and didn't find him there. He went to Rosabella's and what he saw brought a smile to his face. Both children hugging each other in there sleep. Lucius knew his son was still scared of thunderstorms he was glad he had a friend to comfort him during the stormy nights.

" Good Morning." Lucius said as Draco shot up and Rosabella was more clam getting up

" Good Morning Master." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled at her

Lucius handed her a yellow dress and she looked at her questionably and he ran his fingers though her hair. Draco rushed out and went to his room.

" It's from Mistress Malfoy when we get down there you are to thank her for your new clothes and she'll get more clothes for your schooling." Lucius said as she looked at the dress and tears streamed down

" Thank you Master I will put it on." Rosabella said as he smiled and walked downstairs

Lucius saw his wife writing down colors of dresses that Rosabella might like. Draco came down and he avoided his father's eyes.

" Draco it's alright you were with Rosabella last night just don't make it a habit." Lucius said as Draco turned and Lucius gripped his cane

" Yes father, Uncle Sev!" Draco said as he turned and saw Severus come in

Severus was attacked by a hug from his god son and he looked down with a smile. Lucius smirked getting his friend and brought him to his study.

" So in your letter you said you brought a Potter, what's she like?" Severus asked as he sat down and Lucius grabbed his cup of tea from one of the house elfs

" She's very obedient, not like her father." Lucius said as Severus looked at him and smirked

Lucius escorted Severus out of his study when he heard footsteps and he stopped when he saw Rosabella. She looked beautiful in that yellow dress and Narcissa smiled at her.

" Oh look how precious you look, I hope you like green, blue or maybe violet." Narcissa said as she looked at the dress and Rosabella looked at her

" Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for the dress it's very lovely." Rosabella said as Narcissa hugged her and Rosabella smiled

Rosabella walked toward Lucius and he guided her over to Severus. Severus stared at her, she looked just like Lily but with James's black hair.

" Severus this is Rosabella." Lucius said introducing her and she smiled at him

" Hello Professor Snape it's very wonderful to met you." Rosabella said as he nodded and gave her a potions book

She looked at him and then at the book. She opened it and her eyes widen in wonder. She turned each page slowly and she smiled excitedly.

" I can't wait to get started, bye Mr. Malfoy." Rosabella said as Severus smiled and she waved to him

" Make sure her behaviour is not an issue my friend, be good for your Unlce Draco." Lucius whispered as Severus nodded then saying the last part and he left with the two children

Rosabella and Draco got inside Severus's house. The house was not to big nor small. It was just right for Severus, he had the walls decorated with pictures of his father, himself and mother. The color of the walls were white and they went to the living room. It had a fireplace, a chair and a coffee table.

" Let's get started." Severus said waving his wand and summoning two cauldrons

As the two children worked Severus was writing lesson plans for this school year. He looked at Rosabella she was following the instructions perfectly he knew she was going to start Hogwarts with her brother. Draco couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts to be in Slytherin.

" Rosabella your potion is correct keep this up in my class and you'll be a teacher like me." Severus said smiling and she looked at him

" Thank you Professor Snape." Rosabella said as he patted her head and checked Draco's potion

Severus smiled at his god son and he looked at the two. Severus grabbed both children's hands it was time for lunch and he sat them down at the table.

" Now in Hogwarts you will met the Headmaster his in change of the whole school, now when they call your first and last name you'll walk up be placed in your house there are four houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." Severus said as Rosabella looked at Draco and he was smiling

" I know I'm going to be in Slytherin." Draco said as he smiled and Rosabella smiled

After lunch they continued there lessons and Rosabella tugged on Severus sleeve when it was time to leave. Severus looked at her and she looked at him.

" What is my last name?" Rosabella asked as Severus paled and he thought very quickly

" Greyback, your last name is Greyback your father was a werewolf he doesn't know your alive you see your mother was married to another man it was a arranged marriage she never loved her husband so on there last night together they spend it alone then nine months later you were born on July 30th." Severus lied though his teeth and Rosabella blinked

Rosabella smiled at him and then she looked at her shoes. She looked back up and then she hugged him.

" So my daddy doesn't know I'm alive sir, where is he, do I turn into one during a werewolf full moon and is he ok?" Rosabella asked as he ran his fingers though his hair and sighed

" He lives with his pack like every werewolf, no you won't turn into one during a full moon your half werewolf but half witch and yes he's ok now let's get you two home." Severus lied some more and then they got into his car

They arrived at the manor Draco ran to his father and showed him his perfect work. Rosabella came in holding Severus's hand he looked at Lucius in a helpless look and Lucius laughed as Narcissa came in.

" Mr. Malfoy, Professor told me about my daddy." Rosabella said as Lucius's eyes widen and he paled

" Your... Your daddy?" Lucius asked with a gulp and she nodded

Rosabella showed him her prefect work and Severus looked away from his friend who looked at him in pure horror.

" Yes, Professor said my daddy was a werewolf, that my last name is Greyback, it's very cool I'm part werewolf and witch." Rosabella said smiling and Lucius fear washed away then turned to anger

" Rosabella come on let's go play." Draco said smiling and grabbing her hand

The two ran off leaving the three adults alone Narcissa crossed her arm's on her chest and tapped her foot. Severus stood there infront of the two angry Malfoy's.

" You lied to a ten year old, how could you do that!" Narcissa yelled angrily and Lucius glared at him

" She just asked for her last name I thought of the first name that came to mind besides would you rather I tell her that her father and mother are dead that she has a twin brother that her father was my bully or would you rather let her be happy with this lie?" Severus asked as they looked at each other and Lucius sighed

Lucius pinched his forehead and then looked at Severus. Narcissa looked at her husband and Severus who's been his friend for years.

" A lie is still a lie Severus, ok who's her fake mother?" Lucius asked as Severus sighed and then smiled

" Scarlett Black, Narcissa's and Bellatrix's forth sister." Severus said as Narcissa's eyes widen and she bit her lip

She hadn't spoke of her fourth sister because of her death. She was murdered by her husband it was true Fenrir Greyback had a crush on her big time. He actually wanted to marry her but because of the arrange marriage Fenrir had to leave with a broken heart. The day she was murdered he wanted to kill her husband and no one has seen him since untill the death of Lily and James Potter happened.

" So the story is Scarlett spent her last day before her marriage with Fenrir then nine months later she had Rosabella on the 30th of July and after her mother's untimely death her step-father sold her when she was a toddler and that's the end of that." Lucius said as Severus and Narcissa nodded

" But we can't tell her Scarlett was my sister, it will be confusing to tell her that her Uncle brought her." Narcissa stated as Lucius agreed and Severus left

Late at night Narcissa tucked in her son and kissed his forehead goodnight. Then she was passing Rosabella's room she stopped and entered the room. Rosabella was already asleep and Narcissa smiled she kissed her forehead goodnight then Narcissa went to bed with her husband.


	3. Year One Part 1

Lucius made sure Rosabella and Draco stayed close to him while shopping for there school supplies. Draco and Rosabella received there letters. Draco held on to Rosabella's hand when they entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion.

Draco was the first to be measured and Madam Malkin smiled. She wrote down the length, height and size of how the robe should be for Draco.

" Mr. Malfoy always a pleasure doing business with you sir, I remember when you first came here with your father and now it's your son's turn oh my a little girl come here deary." Madam Malkin smiled and saw Rosabella

She measured Rosabella writing down her height, length and size. Madam Malkin smiled at Rosabella and then connected the dots, she was with Mr. Malfoy.

" Mr. Malfoy you never told me you had twins a boy and a girl my word such precious children these two are." Madam Malkin said as Lucius paled and Rosabella looked at her master

" Madam Malkin this is my slave Rosabella, she is not my daughter but her and Draco are friend's." Lucius corrected and Madam Malkin looked embarrassed

She quickly got the three robes and gave them to him in boxes. The three had sliver ribbon around it and the other three dark green ribbon around it.

" I'm terribly sorry Mr. Malfoy there on the house for my mistake the sliver ribbon is Young Draco's three robes and the dark green ribbon is the girl's three robes." Madam Malkin said as he smiled and gave her the gallons

" It's quite alright Madam Malkin everyone makes mistakes, Draco and Rosbella off to the next shop." Lucius said as she smiled and they left

There last stop was Ollivander's to get there wands. They already got there quills, books, parchment paper, hat's, gloves, Winer cloak's, cauldron's, crystal phials's, telescopes and crass scales's.

" Mr. Malfoy wonderful to see you, oh it's time for young Draco to go to school and who is this young lady?" Ollivander said smiling and seeing Rosabella

" This is Rosabella Greyback she's half werewolf and half witch she needs a wand." Lucius said as she smiled and Ollivander looked at the girl

Ollivander got a wand for Draco it was ten inches long made out of hawthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core. Then Ollivander grabbed another box and gave it to Rosabella. She opened it laid inside was a wand.

"Made from mahogany with a dragon heartstring core nine and a half inches my dear girl." Ollivander said smiling and Rosabella got it out of it's book

A light came from the wand. The wand choosed her and Ollivander smiled as he got the two box's them gave them to Mr. Malfoy. Then they headed to the train station with there stuff, Platform 9 3/4. Rosabella was so scared her and Draco ran together. Once they passed the wall the train was waiting for them and Rosabella's eyes widen.

" Wait Rosabella, here your scarf and I want a word with you." Lucius said giving her the scarf and she looked at him

" Yes Mr. Malfoy." Rosabella said as Draco waited and Lucius guided her away from eavesdroppers

Lucius looked around and then he looked right at Rosabella. He brought her in for a hug and sighed. Thus was the moment he had feared the moment she goes to Hogwarts.

" Write everyday that includes Draco to, I want nothing but the best from you and Rosabella be safe goodbye my dear." Lucius said smiling and she smiled at him

" I won't fail you Master I'll write everyday, goodbye master." Rosabella said smiling and leaving him

Lucius watched both children get on the train. He left and arrived home he hoped everything would be perfect.


	4. Year One Part 2 Sorting Into Houses

Rosabella and Draco got off the train once it stopped. They got into there boats, on the train Draco heard whispers of Harry Potter. They arrived Hogwarts and then this lady approached the crowd of children.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup." Professor Mcgonagall said talking to the group and smiling

" Trevor! Sorry." Neville said seeing his toad and getting it

" The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor Mcgonagall said looking at the crowd of children and Rosabella smiled

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said as Rsoabella looked at him and saw Harry

The crowd started saying Harry Potter and Rosabella looked curiously at him. Rosabella blinked at him, she looked back at Draco as he approached the Potter boy.

" This is Rosabella, Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said as he glared at Ron and extended his hand

" I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." Harry said as Rosabella glared at him and grabbed Draco by the hand

" We're ready for you. Follow me." Professor Mcgonagall said tapping on Draco and they followed

" Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and looking at each student

" I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore said as he looked at the student and sat back down

" When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" Professor Mcgonagall said as Hermione went up there and sat down

" Ah, right then. Hum… Right. Okay, Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled as she smiled and went to the table

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor Mcgonagall said as he walked up there and he sat down

" Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled barely touching his head and Draco smiled

" There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to Harry and Rosabella heard him

" Susan Bones!" Professor Mcgonagall said as Susan went up there and sat down

"Where shall I put you? Let's see... I know! Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat yelled and she walked to her table

"Ronald Weasley!" Professor Mcgonagall said as Ron walked up there and sat down

" Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled and Ron sighed

"Harry potter." Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and he walked up there

"Hmmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you…" The sorting hat whispered and Harry was looking at Ron

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Harry whispered and the hat heard him

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all herein your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be… Gryffindor!" The sorting Hat said and Harry whispering not Slytherin

" Rosabella Greyback." Professor Mcgonagall said as Rosabella slowly made her way up there and sat down

Rosabella looked she saw Harry looking at her, she glared at him and as Professor Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. Rosabella smiled at Draco her only friend in Hogwarts.

" Hmm I see your mind and it shows me clearly where to put you. Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled as she smiled and sat beside Draco

" Your attention please. Professor Mcgonagall said as the sorting was done and sat down

" Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as the food appeared and he smiled

Rosabella got her food and looked at Draco. She placed her hand on his and smiled at him. Draco looked at her and smiled back.

" Draco it's ok that Potter's not your friend you have me, Crabbe, and Goyle." Rosabella said as he smiled and hugged her

" Thanks Rosabella." Draco said as they begun to eat and she smiled at him

Harry was watching her with interest he looked at Ron. Then he tapped on Ron's shoulder and Ron looked at him.

" Who's her father?" Harry asked looking at Rosabella and Ron looked at her

" She's a Greyback, she's part wolf, part witch never heard of that before but her father is a criminal named Fenrir Greyback no wonder she's in Slytherin she come's from an evil father." Percy said sneering at her and Harry looked at her

After eating it was time to go to the dorm room's. The Slytherin corridors where near the dungeons and the Slytherin students traveled safely to the corridors. They entered after the older student said the password and Severus Snape was there.

" Hello my snakes this is the Slytherin common room I am your head of house Professor Snape, I do not tolerate tardiness to my classes nor do I want behavioral issues. If you are late you will serve detention with me, if you outside of the castle with permission detention with Mr. Filch and last if I hear any behaviour issues from any of your Professor you'll be over my knee getting your bottom warmed dismissed Girl's dormitories upstairs to the left, Boy's dormitories upstairs to the right your belongs are up ." Severus said as he sneered and they went to there dormitories

Rosabella got to her bed. She looked out the widow while everyone was sleeping and she smiled she hoped the next day would be wonderful. She went to bed and smiled in her sleep.


	5. Year 1 First Day

Rosabella woke up the next morning and got dressed. She walked down stairs and Draco was there. He was dressed and ready to go.

" We are Transformation class." Draco said as they walked and got in the class

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron come in t room. Rosabella smirked they were late and it was the first day.

" Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late? That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said as they both ran in and Professor Mcgonagall turned into herself

"Thank-you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time,something funny Ms. Greyback?" Professor Mcgonagall said as she looked at the two and Rosabella giggled

" No ma'am." Rosabella said embarrassed and continued writing

" We got lost." Harry said embarrassed and they looked at her

Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Professor Mcgonagall said as the two sat down and begin to write

They got to there next class Potions and Rosabella was excited to see the Professor again.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention. Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Severus asked as he looked at Harry and Hermione rose her hand

" I don't know, sir." Harry said as Rosabella looked at him with a smirk and Draco looked at her

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Severus asked again and Hermione had her hand up

" I don't know sir." Harry said as Rosabella watched with interest and Draco smirked

" Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?" Severus said as he looked at him and then the class

After class Rosabella walked with Draco to study hall. She wrote down the assignments Severus had assigned. While writing she was writing a letter to Mr. Malfoy. She did promise him she would write every day.

After study hall it was flying class. Rosabella's worst fear heights and they begun. Ron hit by his boom in the face and Harry laughed. Nevile got hurt and Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing.

"Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse." Draco said as Rosabella looked at him and she frowned

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said angrily and Rosabella looked at him

" No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond you reach?" Draco said as he got on his boom and flew to the sky

"Harry! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly! What an idiot!" Hermione said looking at him and Harry got on his room then flew off

" Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry said as he looked at Draco and Rosabella sighed

" Is that so? Have it your way, then!" Draco said on his boom throwing the Remembrall and Rosabella watched the two

Harry caught the Remembrall and landed on the ground. Professor Mcgonagall came out and Rosabella looked at Draco.

" Harry Potter come with me." Professor Mcgonagall said as he followed her and Rosabella grabbed Draco


	6. Year 1 Christmas With The Malfoy's

Christmas Eve in the Malfoy manor Lucius and Narcissa had finished Christmas shopping. Severus was joining them like he had done every year. Draco rushed down stairs and his eyes widen at the decorations on the tree. Rosabella slowly came down and peeked at the tree her eyes filled with wonder.

" Rosabella it's our first Christmas with you tomorrow is Christmas day." Draco said spotting her and she approached him slowly

" Yes it is Draco, I love the tree." Rosabella said smiling and Lucius came in with Severus plus his wife

Lucius saw Rosabella looking at the tree and Draco grabbed her hand. She saw a piano she gasped and approached it slowly. She touched the keys and sat down. She started playing it and Draco looked curiously at her.

" I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you

To a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

love is not a victory march

Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you'd let me know

What's real and going on below

But now you never show it to me do you?

And remember when I moved in you?

The holy dark was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

And all I ever learned from love

was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

Its not a cry you can hear at night

Its not somebody who's seen the light

Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah." Rosabella sung playing and looking at Draco

" Wow you know how to play, what do you want for Christmas?" Draco asked as she bit her lip and looked at the tree

" A kitten that's all I want, you know to keep me company just incase I don't find that special someone who would love me." Rosabella said looking at him and sadly

Lucius frowned anyone would be lucky to marry Rosabella. She was a very beautiful, sweet and smart witch. If anyone didn't love her they were stupid and don't deserve her. Wait why was Lucius thinking about his slave like that she was just a child turning twelve in July she was just like her brother well she very different from him.

" Rosabella, let's take a walk." Lucius said as she nodded and hugged Draco before she left

Narcissa stopped her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Narcissa loved the girl she always wanted a little girl but she could only have one child and she wouldn't trade Draco for the world. Severus walked to the piano and started playing it like he did every Christmas.

In the Malfoy Garden, Rosabella never seen this part of the manor. Roses, Tulip's, Daisys, Marigolds, Alyssum's, Jasmine's, Iris's, Carnations, Orchids and Begonia's. Rosabella never seen so many beautiful flower's and Lucius looked at her with a smile.

" Pick a flower and it shall be yours." Lucius said as she looked shocked and surprised

" Master you have done so much for me already I couldn't ask for anything else from you." Rosabella said as he lifted her chin and he guided her over to the flowers

Lucius wanted her to pick a flower, his Christmas gift for her was on the way now that he knew what she wanted. But he wanted her to have something of his to have and to hold just in case something happened.

" Pick One." Lucius said as she nodded and she looked at the flowers

" Carnations." Rosabella said as he smiled and picked a blue Carnation

Lucius put it in her hair and they walked inside. Severus was playing the piano while Draco was putting tinsel on him and Narcissa giggled as her son did this.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy get that tinsel off your god father this instant!" Lucius yelled as Draco sadly got the tinsel off his god father and Severus opened his eyes

" Why is this tinsel on me, oh Merlin I was pretending I was Beethoven again wasn't I?" Severus asked as Lucius nodded and Severus blushed

Rosabella giggled a little and helped Draco. Severus heard her giggling and grabbed her then started tickling her. Severus begun to chase her and she hid behind Narcissa giggling.

" Come here so I can teach you not to laugh at me young lady." Severus said with a smirk and she shook her head

" Professor I'm sorry don't tickle me." Rosabella said as he smiled and she hugged him

Severus picked her up and then he picked up Draco started laughing with the children. Narcissa loved how Severus was with the children only alone could be silly as he wanted to be. With his students he had to remain the school bat and he couldn't be silly with them.

" Alright Uncle Sev is tried, Now little children should be going to bed." Severus said worned out and putting the children down

" Aww but Uncle Sev." Draco wined as Lucius shook his head and pointed upstairs

" Bed now it's late." Lucius said as Draco went upstairs and Rosabella went upstairs

Draco went to his room and Rosabella went to her room. Lucius and Narcissa went to bed. Severus went to the guest room and then bed.

The next morning

Narcissa and Severus went downstairs as Lucius got the children up. Lucius got Draco up and then Rosabella. Draco rushed downstairs and Rosabella walked with Lucius down the stairs. They arrived in the living room and Draco patted the floor next to him.

" Merry Christmas Rosabella, here this is from me." Draco said handing her a present and she smiled at him

" Merry Christmas, here I got this for you." Rosabella said as he looked at her questionably and they opened there presents

Draco gasped Rosabella had gotten him a pin with a dragon on it. He pinned it to his PJ's and showed his mother then father. Rosabella opened hers and it was a small collar with a tag on it. Lucius handed her the gift he brought for her and she opened it slowly inside was a small white kitten with the biggest blue eyes ever.

" Thank you Mr. Malfoy!" Rosabella said smiling at the kitten getting it out of the box and she hugged him with the kitten

" Your welcome My dear girl, thank Mistress Malfoy to she picked out the kitten I merely got the collar and Draco got the tags." Lucius said as the three smiled and Severus handed her his present

Rosabella looked at him questionably and he handed one to his god son. Severus had brought the two presents and he sat down handling the other presents he brought to Lucius then Narcissa.

Rosabella opened her present from Severus it was a potions book she smiled and hugged him with the kitten still in her arm's. She handed Narcissa and Lucius her presents she brought for them.

" Thank you Professor Snape." Rosabella said as Draco looked his and it was a broom

" Awesome now I can ride faster then Potter." Draco said smiling and she giggled

Narcissa opened her's from Severus it was a golden hairbrush then she opened the one Rosabella got her it was a sliver necklace with a Ruby inbeded into it she hugged both. Lucius opened his from Severus it was his favorite candy chocolate covered strawberries and he opened the one from Rosabella it was a snake head for the top of his cane.

" I... Rosabella how could you afford these things?" Lucius asked looking at her and she smiled

" I've been working with Madam Hooch jobs I finally earned enough to pay each of you presents, even you Professor." Rosabella said smiling and heading him the present

" Thank you Rosabella but you really didn't have... Merlin I've been looking for this but they said the last one was brought!" Severus said looking at her opening the present and then he smiled big

It was a book with the title Dark Arts and Potions. Severus had been meaning to buy it but it was always brought before he got a chance bow he had the book in his hands and he looked at the person with a white kitten in her arm's who had a smile on her face.

" Merry Christmas Professor, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco." Rosabella said smiling and walking upstairs

Rosabella placed the kitten down and looked at it. She looked underneath the kitten was a girl and she smiled she had a female kitten. Now all this kitten needed was a name. Rosabella waved her wand making two bowls appear one for the cat food one for milk. She also made a litter box appear and she tapped her finger on her cheek.

" Ummm your so tiny, so cute and so white but I can't think of a good name hey you little imp , Now I got a name for you Isabella." Rosabella said smiling and laughing as the kitten played with her hair

She pointed her wand at the tag then appeared the kittens new name Isabella Greyback. Rosabella smiled at her kitten and bought her kitten to the living room. Draco was watching the house elfs clean up and she smiled at him. Then kitten mewed and Draco laughed as the kitten played with Rosabella's hair like a ball of yarn.

" I think I know what I'm getting you Isabella." Rosabella said picking up the kitten and kissing her

" Isabella what a pretty name for a cute kitten." Draco said as Lucius, Narcissa and Severus came in

Rosabella held the kitten like a baby and cuddled her. She petted her kitten and the kitten purred as Rosabella petted her.

" I think Isabella is tried kittens need there sleep." Rosabella said rubbing Isabella's ear and she held her close

Rosabella went to bed carrying kitten and her kitten curled up beside her.


	7. End Of Year 1 And Draco's Birthday Party

Rosabella was in class when Draco came in and sat next to her. He looked at little mad and she tapped him on the shoulder.

" Are you ok?" Rosabella asked as he smiled at her and he sighed

" I detention tonight with the giant." Draco said as she looked at him and she frowned

Rosabella grabbed her book and opened it. Draco looked at the book and turned it to the front. He looked at the title and he smiled at her.

" You know I'm writing to your father today, I won't mention your detention." Rosabella said as he smiled and hugged her

Months went by Rosabella thought Hogwarts was a little crazy from the troll coming in the castle to the stairs changing without warning. But she loved it and she hated the last day. Cause the house cup went to Gryffindor and she grabbed Draco's hand.

As they were at the station to go home she saw Potter when the giant she got on the train minding her own business. That boy was going to get himslef killed one day.

At platform 9 3/4 Rosabella saw Lucius he was waiting for both of them Draco ran to him and hugged his father. Rosabella walked calming to him and smiled. They got in the car and Lucius looked at Draco on his mirror.

" We will talk about your detention Draco when we get home young man." Lucius said sternly and Draco gulped

Rosabella didn't tell him about the detention Draco looked at her with a glare. Rosabella bit her lip she never betray her friend. Once they got to the manor they were hugged by Narcissa and Lucius took Draco to his study.

Rosabella waited Draco came out with tears streaming down his face. Rosabella tried to comfort him and Draco moved away from her.

" Stay away from me if you were my friend you wouldn't have told on me." Draco said angrily and she bit her lip

" Draco I didn't tell on you I swear." Rosabella said as her lips trembled and Lucius came out

Lucius looked at the two Rosabella just walked away. She went to her room and laid on the bed crying on her pillow. She never would hurt Draco never. She heard a knock and it was Draco.

Draco sat beside her and laid next to her. Rosabella looked at him she blinked at him and he smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and he wiped away her tears.

" I'm sorry Rosabella father told me it was Uncle Sev who told him not you." Draco said as she stared at him and she hugged him

Lucius opened the door Rosabella was crying while hugging Draco as he held her close. Narcissa got close to her husband and Draco looked at her.

" I would never betray you Draco your my best friend, I was scared you would stop being friend's with me." Rosabella whimpered and he smiled

" Your stuck me me until the end Rosabella." Draco said as she laughed and he started laughing to

Lucius smiled he heard that word before best friend's till the end. He frowned because once Rosabella finds out everything in her life was a lie she was going to hate them. Lucius swore she should never find out the truth. He left the room and Narcissa followed her husband.

Draco went to his room and Rosabella went to bed.

During the whole month of May, Rosabella played with Draco outside. Then it was June, Draco's birthday was soon coming up. Lucius was making sure everything was ready and the theme was Dragon's since that was Draco's nickname.

Rosabella had bought Draco a birthday present before school had ended. She was so happy and ready to give it to him. Draco was playing chess with Crabbe and Goyle. Rosabella came in there with a smile he was defeating them.

Lucius came in with Rodolphus, Rabastan, Narcissa and Severus. Narcissa had a letter from Bellatrix who was in Azkaban she missed her sister dearly and Rosabella looked at them.

" Rosabella this is Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco's uncle's." Lucius said smiling and introducing them

" Nice to met you Mr. Lestrange And Mr. Lestrange." Rosabella said polity and they smiled

Rodolphus and Rasbastan greeted there nephew with a hug. Rosabella smiled she went to her room to wrap Draco's present.

" Dobby must have left it somewhere?" Dobby said as Rosabella opened her door and saw Dobby

" Dobby what are you doing here ?" Rosabella asked as he froze and turned around

Dobby looked at the floor she was a witch. She would be just like the Malfoy's cruel and mean to him. He didn't expect her to be nice to him nor anything.

" Mistress Greyback, Dobby was just looking for his rag to clean the lamp." Dobby explained and she smiled

" Here let me help you, Hold this for a minute it's for Draco I have to find the wrapping paper." Rosabella said handing him the present and he looked at her

She found it and gave it to him. He gave her back the present, he looked at her as she pulled out the green wrapping paper and begun to wrap the present.

" Dobby bid you farewell Mistress Greyback." Dobby said leaving the room and she nodded

" Goodbye Dobby." Rosabella said smiling and he closed her door

As Rosabella wrapped the present she smiled she hoped Draco would like it. The next day was Draco's birthday party all is friend's were there.

Severus, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa were down at his party. Draco was looking for one person he frowned when he didn't see the one person he thought would come to his party.

" What's the matter Dragon?" Lucius asked as Draco looked up and he had tears in his eyes

" Rosabella isn't here." Draco sniffed and Lucius grew angry

Lucius marched upstairs and opened her door. She wasn't in her room, he went to the kitchen she wasn't there, he went to the bathroom's nothing and then finally he went to the garden there she was. She was sitting on the bench and holding a present.

" There you are do you, What's wrong?" Lucius begun and then asked

" Draco has so many people giving him presents I realized that he mite not like the one I'm giving him." Rosabella said with a frown and Lucius placed his hand over his heart

Lucius gently grabbed her hand and lead her inside the manor. Rosabella was in a navy blue dress and he got her to the livingroom where the party was at. Draco's eyes lit up and ran to her. He hugged her and as the music started they guest's begun to dance.

" Ok one two three Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Draco happy birthday to you!" Narcissa said and sung as the cake was brought out

" Make a wish son." Lucius said smiling and Draco thought for a moment

Draco blew on his candles and he smiled. Everyone got a piece of the cake it was stawberry and Rosabella like strawberry but she ate it anyway.

As Draco opened his gifts Rosabella grew nervous she handed him the one she brought him. He opened it and his eyes widen. He looked at her and she bit her lip.

" Do you like it?" Rosabella asked as he looked at her again and tears streamed down

" I love it." Draco said pulling it out and smiling

He had his name on it, it was a shirt with a dragon on it breathing out fire. Draco put it on and smiled though tears. Rosabella smiled at least he liked it and Draco hugged her.

" Kiss her Draco!" Goyle laughed and Draco let go of her with a blush

" Excuse me while I hex someone." Draco muttered bitterly and Rosabella giggled

Draco chased after Goyle for yelling cross the room. Rosabella went upstairs after the party today wasn't a bad day after all.

Meanwhile

" So she's a Potter." Rodolphus said as Lucius nodded and Rabastan sneered

" Well the dark Lord's not going to be happy Lucius once he finds out." Rabastan said as Lucius sighed and nodded

Lucius had brought the two in his study to privately talk to them. He looked at the two as they were thinking and little did he know little ears where listening.

" She's a Potter." Draco whispered as he looked upstairs and he looked inside his father's study

" Of course I know what the Dark Lord will think but think of this we have a Potter on our side, She's got to be more powerful then her brother and could be the key to his end." Lucius smirked as the brother looked at each other and smirked

Draco went upstairs and opened the door to Rosabella's room. She was ready for bed and she smiled at him as she picked up her kitten.

" Draco, I was just about to come and give you a birthday hug." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled

Why couldn't her brother be his friend to. But at least he got one of the Potter's to be his friend and that made him feel like the greatest wizard alive.

" Rosabella I have an early birthday present for you." Draco said smiling and she looked at him

He pulled out his wand and he grabbed her wrist. He made a bracelet appear she gasped it had four charms on it. A music note, a cauldron, a piano and a dragon. The words on the bracelet were Best friend's forever she looked at him though tears.

" Oh Draco it's lovely I love it." Rosabella said smiling and hugging him

" I'm glad after all Rosa you are my best friend." Draco said smiling and she smiled back

Draco went to his room with a smirk. He had was glad he made friend's with her and that silly fake name didn't mean anything. She was a Potter and no one could change that except a husband.


	8. Rosabella's Birthday And Year 2

July 31st

Luicus was getting everything thing ready for a secret surprise party for Rosabella. Draco made sure no one told her or else. Narcissa was inviting people that they knew and she hoped Rosabella would like.

Rosabella came down stairs at the perfect time. She looked in the kitchen no one was there, she looked in the dinner room no one was there, she looked in the living room no one was there and then finally she went in the garden. Everything was quiet until.

" Surprise Happy Birthday Rosabella!" Draco, Narcissa, Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Crabbe and Goyle all said popping out and surprising her

" Oh my Merlin this is wonderful!" Rosabella said though tears and the party started

As the party begun a figure came in Lucius was talking with Severus when he spotted the figure. The figure took off his hood and there he was Fenrir Greyback. Lucius dropped his cup in shock as it hit the ground shattering in contract with the ground.

Rosabella went up to him and looked at him. Narcissa went to her husband to see what was the matter he he pointed to Fenrir she grew pale.

" Who are you?" Rosabella asked as he looked at her and he blinked

" I'm Fenrir Greyback." Fenrir said as her eyes widen and she hugged him tears streaming down

She grabbed his hand and led him to the Malfoy's. Fenrir looked at this strange little girl leading him to wanted the people he wanted to see.

" Mrs. Malfoy you brought my daddy to my party, Thank you this is the best birthday day present ever." Rosabella said smiling and she hugged Narcissa

" Your welcome dear, ran along while we talk to your father." Narcissa said as Fenrir glared at her and Rosabella ran off

Fenrir looked at the two Lucius quickly escorted Fenrir to his study along with Severus and Narcissa. They explained what they did it was the only way not to tell her she was a Potter. Fenrir was shocked he looked at the three adults who lied to a little girl.

" Fenrir think about it this way, she could be your daughter and Scarlett's if you believe."Severus said as Fenrir put his hand on his head and sneered at him

" She's not my daughter she's that Potter's child, but I will keep up your lie until it blows up in your faces." Fenrir said angrily and marching out

They got back to the party Rosabella's lit up seeing Fenrir she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the cake. She smiled at him and hugged him.

" Daddy are you going to stay?" Rosabella asked innocently and he looked at the girl

" Daddy will stay little one." Fenrir said smiling and she smiled big

As she blew out her candles Lucius handed her his present from him. She looked at him and shook her head. She opened it and then she looked at him.

" It's a photo Album for memories with us and your father." Lucius said as she smiled and hugged him

Severus got her a potions set she was excited about that. Rodolphus got her a necklace with a little fake sword on it, Rabastan got her a hairbrush and Narcissa got new dresses to wear.

" I didn't get her anything." Fenrir said bitterly and Rosabella tugged on his sleeve

" It doesn't matter daddy as long as your here that's what counts." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled

He lifted her up and kissed her cheek. She giggled as he spun her around and he hugged her close.

As the day went away Fenrir carried a sleeping Rosabella in his arm's to her room. He laid her down, tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight.

The next day

Lucius, Draco and Rosabella were in Flourish and Blotts. Rosabella was looking at the books when she heard Harry Potter's name.

" I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?. Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco said looking at Harry and Rosabella grabbed her book

" Leave him alone." Ginny said looking at him and Draco smirked

" Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco said looking at Ginny and his father placed his hand on his shoulder

" Now, now, Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me. Your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius said shanking Harry's hand and pulling him close

" Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." Harry said as Rosabella's eyes widen and she looked at her master

" You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they? Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions...tatty, secondhand book You must be the Weasleys. " Luicus said looking at Harry and Harry looked at him as he looked at Hermione then the Weasley family

" It's mad in here. Let's go outside." Arthur said coming toward children and then seeing Lucius

-Well, well, well. Weasley senior. Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime...but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard... ...if they don't even pay you well for it?. " Lucius said as he looked at him and Arthur glared at him

We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy. " Arthur said looking at Lucius and Rosabella watched from the stairs

" Clearly. Associating with Muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower. Lucius said looking at him and Arthur looked at him

" I'll see you at work, Draco, Rosabella come along." Lucius said looking at Arthur and Rosabella came down the stairs

Rosabella made it to the bottom smiling at the two Malfoy and Harry looked at her. Harry always felt like he was whole when he saw her.

" See you at school." Draco said looking at him and taking Rosabella's hand

Draco walked away with Rosabella's hand in his. Harry watched them leave and wondered why he felt like the other half of him was missing.

Rosabella looked at Lucius and tugged his sleeve after Draco let go of her hand. Lucius looked down at her and she looked at him.

" Mr. Malfoy are you really going to let him get away with talking to you like that he has no respect sir." Rosabella said as he smiled and gently rubbed her face

" Rosabella if only he was like you so respectful to your elders I'm so proud of you and Draco, come along we must get you on the train." Lucius said smiling at her and she smiled back

He extended his hand toward her and she grabbed it. Lucius nearly froze when he felt something shock him though his entire body. He looked at her and then his eyes widen.

Once they got on the train. He went home and started to look up his heritage. Veela ran in there veins if they felt a shock from someone they were there mate.

" No she's only a child now I must wait until the proper age, I must tell Narcissa she's not going to be happy about this " Lucius said with a sigh and going to tell his wife he found his mate


	9. Year 2 Word's Hurt and Hagrid

" You've got a new Seeker. Who?" Harry asked Oliver and Draco smirked as Rosabella came out from behind him

" Malfoy? Why is she here?" Harry asked seeing Rosabella and she looked at him

" That's right. Non of your business Potter And that's not all that's new this year " Draco said with a smirk and then a sneer

" Those are Nimbus 2001 s. How did you get those?" Ron asked seeing the booms and his eyes widen

" A gift from Draco's father. " The Slytherin boy said

" You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best. " Draco said smirking and he looked at him

" At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent. " Hermione said as Rosabella looked at Draco and Draco sneered at Hermione

" No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco said looking at Hermione and he sneered

" You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs! " Ron yelled as he tried to cast and his wand backfired

" You okay, Ron?" Harry asked as he looked at him and Ron was on the ground

" Say something." Hermione said as he threw up a slug and everyone was disgusted

" Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" Colin asked with his camera and Rosabella looked away

" No, Colin, get out of the way. Let's take him to Hagrid's. You know Rosabella's just a slave Malfoy nothing more she's bought to be your friend she's not really your friend. " Harry said helping Ron up glaring at Draco and he threw up another slug

" He'll know what to do" Hermione said as they helped Ron and Rosabella watched them as tears streamed down

Draco hugged her and glared at Potter who was walking away . Draco grabbed her hand as they went to the field. He made her look at him, he wiped away her tears and she looked at him.

" He's just jealous your my friend I'm glad father got you Rosa your the best friend I ever knew." Draco said smiling and she smiled though tears

" Dray your my best friend to I'm so glad we're friends." Rosabella said as he smiled and they ran to the field

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor

" Rosabella is your mate?" Narcissa asked Lucius and he nodded

" Yes Crissy, ahhh my mate is hurting wonder why?" Lucius said looking at her and feeling something hurting

Narcissa looked at him she knew this was going to happen at some point. She smiled at him and hugged him. They had a wonderful marriage but he had found his true mate.

" I wish you the best luck Lucius, she's a very smart witch." Narcissa said smiling and he smiled

Back At Hogwarts

" I told Malfoy, Rosabella is nothing more then a slave." Harry explained and Hagrid's eyes widen

" You said that bout your own sister?" Hagrid asked as Harry looked confused and Hermione looked at him

Harry didn't understand what Hagrid was talking about. Hermione was looking at them and thought for a moment.

" Hagrid I don't have a sister." Harry said as Hagrid looked at him and shook his head

" Yes you do Harry I brought you two there me self, Rosabella is you're twin sister thought you knew that." Hagrid said as Harry's eye's widen at the news and he grew pale

So many questions racing in his mind. So many unanswered but maybe someone could answer them and he knew the person that could the Headmaster himself.


	10. Year 2 Quidditchand Dueling Class

" Another goal for Slytherin! The announcer yelled as Rosabella watched the game and she smiled at Draco

" They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30." The announcer yelled as Rosabella was just watching to see Draco play

" Training for the ballet, Potter? You'll never catch me, Potter." Draco said taunting him

" Let's go." Harry said getting the snitch and falling off his boom

Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!" The announcer yelled as Rsoabella ran out on the field and took Draco to the nurse

After Lockhart made Harry have no bones in his arm. Ron and Hermoine took him to the nurse.

" Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go. Out of my way. Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back..." Madam Pomfrey said looking at Draco and Harry spotted his sister near Malfoy

" You will be able to, won't you?" Hermoine questioned looking at her

" I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business. What do you expect?. Pumpkin juice?."" Madam Pomfrey said as Rosabella helped Draco out of the hospital wing and Harry spat out the drink

The next day

" Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me?. Can you all hear me?. Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks... ...Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Dueling Club... ...to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves... ...as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant... ...Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear. Lockhart said as Rosabella rolled her eyes and looked at Severus

" Never fear. One. Two. -Three!" Lockhart counted and Rosabella watched

Expelliarmus!" Severus said casting and Lockhart was sent to the other end of the platform Rosabella giggled

" Do you think he's all right?" Hermione questioned

" Who cares?" Ron said laughing

An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape... ...but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy." Lockhart said looking at Severus and Rosabella smirked

" Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students... ...to block unfriendly spells, professor." Severus said looking at Lockhart and Lockhart smirked

" An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart said smiling and looking at the two boys

" Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house?. Malfoy, perhaps? Severus said as Draco came up on the platform and Rosabella looked at him

" Good luck, Potter." Lockhart said looking at Harry

" Thank you, sir." Harry said as Lockhart passed him

" Wands at the ready." Lockhart said looking at the two students

" Scared, Potter?" Draco asked looking at him and then Rosabella

" You wish." Harry said as Rosabella sent a smile toward Draco and Harry frowned

On the count of three... ...cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One. -Two. -

" Everte Statum! Draco said as Harry went flying and Rosabella smiled at Draco who sent a wink toward her

" Rictusempra! Harry said angrily and seeing the wink

" I said disarm only." Lockhart said as Draco and Harry looked at each other

" Serpensortia!" Draco said as Rosabella's eyes widen as she saw a snake and she backed away

" Don' t move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Severus said as he saw Rosabella and he looked worried she was pale

"Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!" Lockhart said casting the spell and sending the snake high in the air

" A slytherin not liking snakes?" Ron whispered to Hermione and Severus escorted Rosabella out

As soon as Severus got Rosabella out he kneeled infront of her and she had tears streaming down her face as she shook out of it. She hugged Severus shanking and he rubbed her back.

" I'm scared of snakes." Rosabella finally said as he looked at her and she sniffed

" It's ok Miss. Greyback let's get you to my class well brew a potion together." Severus spoke gently and she nodded grabbing his hand


	11. Year 2 Rosabella and A Free Elf

Harry and Ron heard Hermione was attacked they ran to the hospital wing. Professor Mcgonagall looked at the two boys and she heard the doors open.

" Another student has been attacked Rosabella Greyback." Madam Pomfrey said as Severus carried the girl and he was hiding his tears

Draco ran in there hearing the news Rosabella had been attacked he stood there frozen and he ran toward her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it. It was cold and he had tears streaming down. Severus let the two alone he couldn't see her like this.

" Malfoy why are you here?" Harry asked as Draco glared at him and he wiped away the tears

" None of your fucking business Potter!" Draco yelled as Harry looked at him and Ron left in fear

Madam Pomfrey got Draco out of the wing and he went to Professor Snape. Professor Snape was in his office looking at a bottle of Draught of Peace he sighed.

" Draco why are you here?" Severus asked as he looked at him and Draco sniffed

" I should have been there with her she's my friend, she shouldn't have been attacked!" Draco said sniffing and Severus hugged his godson

Severus sighed as he finished up his letter and flooed it to the Malfoy Manor. The fireplace lit up and outstepped Lucius he looked at Severus and then Narcissa came out.

" She's been attacked, where is she?" Lucius asked holding the letter and Draco went to his father

" She's in the hospital wing father I should have been with her." Draco said as Narcissa held her son close and looked at him

" It's not your fault Draco." Narcissa said as he nodded and he went to bed

Everyday after class he visited the hospital wing bring flowers to her, reading books to het and telling Rosabella about his day like he always had done. He missed the smile on her face and he following him around. Draco left the wing before bedtime every time.

A week after the people who were Petrified got cured Rosabella was trying to find Lucius he found him with Dobby leaving Dumbledore's office.

" Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry yelled as Rosabella looked at him and went to Lucius

" Mine?. I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius said as Rosabella smiled at him and he smiled at her

" I think you do, sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron .that day at Diagon Alley." Harry said as Rosabella looked at him with a glare and Harry felt small

" You do, do you? Why don't you prove it?. Come, Dobby." Lucius said looking at him and then at his house elf giving him the book

" Open it." Harry whispered as Dobby held the book

" Dobby." Lucius called out and Rosabella followed him

" Master has given Dobby a sock." Dobby said smiling and looking at the sock

" What? I didn't give- " Lucius said turning around and his eyes widen at the sock

" Master has presented Dobby with clothes." Dobby said smiling and Rosabella's eyes widen

" Dobby is free." Dobby said as Harry lifted his pants leg and there was no sock

" You lost me my servant!" Lucius yelled angrily and Rosabella looked at Harry

" You shall not harm Harry Potter. " Dobby said as he casted a spell and sent Lucius across the room

" Mr. Malfoy!" Rosabella yelled as she shot a look toward them and Harry looked at them

" Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, Potter. One day soon you are going to meet the same sticky end." Lucius said as Rosabella glared at them and walked with Lucius

Rosabella looked up at Lucius as he stormed very angrily and she tugged on his sleeve. He stooped and looked at her his anger faded away.

" Master, he doesn't know what a great wizard you are. Can we go home please?" Rosabella said smiling and he smiled

" Yes we can go home let's go get Draco he'll be happy to see you." Lucius said as she grabbed his hand and they found Draco


	12. Year 3 New Teacher and Dumbledore

During the summer Rosabella played with Draco like she always had done. Narcissa brought Rosabella some bra's cause Rosabella's breast begun to grow. Rosabella asked questions to only Narcissa about being a woman. Narcissa told her a woman gets monthly's every month until she gets pregnant. Then they both turned thirteen and Rosabella's breast kept growing.

As school was being to start Rosabella knew everything that had to do with her developing body. They both had there school books by the first of August.

" Now I expect you to write Rosabella remember what I taught you." Lucius said as they approached the train station and she smiled at him

" Yes Mr. Malfoy I know goodbye." Rosabella said as they got on the train and she sat beside Draco

At Hogwarts

" Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words... ...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin... ...who's kindly consented to fill the post... ...of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor."'Dumbledore Saud smiling and Remus stood up

" Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate," Hermione said as he looked at him and Ron looked at her

" Harry. Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" Draco asked as Rosabella looked at him and smirked

" Shove off, Malfoy" Ron said rudley turning Harry toward Hermione and Rosabella sneered at him

" How did he find out?" Harry questioned and Ron turned toward him

" Just forget it." Ron said looking at him and Harry nodded stealing a look at his sister

She had grown since he last seen her that was there second year. She looked more like there mother and she was smiling at the one person he hated Draco Malfoy. Harry wanted to tell him that she was his sister but what was the point she already hated him and she was Draco's friend why would she want to know if she was his sister or not. But ever since Harry found out she was his sister he wasn't alone anymore he had someone that shared the same DNA with him.

" Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore said smiling and then everyone was diamissed

Dumbledore went to his office and sat down. He got a picture of Lilly and James holding there New born twins he smirked. He rubbed the left side of the fame that was James holding Rosabella he looked at her with a smirk.

" You have grown so beautifully my dear, you look just like your mother, to bad your brother doesn't know who you are and he doesn't know my plan for you." Dumbledore said smirking and holding the picture

Professor Mcgonagall came in and she looked at him. Dumbledore faked wiped a tear away and placed the picture down as she walked toward him.

" Still thinking about Rosabella Jamie Potter who died at the hands of her uncle?" Minerva said as he nodded and looked at the fame

" Such a sad fate for someone so young she would have been thirteen, Minerva leave me so I can mourn." Dumbledore said as fake tears streamed down and she left

Once she left he smiled evilly and pulled the curtain to a blank picture. He waved his wand and there was a thirteen year old Rosabella's picture on his wall. He looked at her and smirked as he touched her hair.

" No one will know about you dear your godfather escaped but I will make him forget you, I wiped away your uncle's and Aunt's memory of you being in that house of you being born forged his name of the slave trade now it's time for your godfathers turn to ease the memory of you." Dumbledore said wickedly and laughing

He didn't know Severus was listening boiling with anger he did this on propose. The old fool was the cause of all of this of Rosabella being what she was and her not knowing who she was. Severus's had a plan of his own and Dumbledore was not going to like it.


	13. Year 3 Hagrid's First Day As A Teacher

Rosabella woke up rushed to class. Everyone was at Hagrid's hut. She found Draco and missed what Hagrid had said about a treat today for class. They got in the forbidden forest and Rosabella looked at the tress as they stooped.

" Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books" Hagrid said looking at them and they held there books

" And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked looking at him and Hagrid looked at him

Rosabella rubs her finger on it's spine and it opens and Draco looked at her impressed. Hagrid smiled at her, she was just like her mother and he looked at the rest.

" Crikey Rosabella did it. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look." Hagrid said taking Hermione's copy, snaps the Spellotape binding it. As it begins to bite Hagrid calmly runs a forefinger down the book's spine and it... shivers falls quietly open. He glances at the class, looking suddenly unsure.

" Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get ' said turning disappears into the trees and Draco shakes his head

" God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said as Rosabella looked at him and Harry came close to him

" Listen, you stupid prat." Harry was about to say when Draco's eyes widening in fear, he steps back, points

" Potter, there's a Dementor behind you!" Draco said as Harry jumps wheels in fear, finds... nothing. Instantly the Slytherins make an eerie ooh... and ooh sound, then break up laughing. Harry reddens, embarrassed, then Hagrid appeared with Buckbeak

" Gee up, there! Beau'iful, isn' he?" Hagrid asked looking at the class and Rosabella looked in wonder

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron asked looking at the giant bird and Rosabella looked at it

" A Hippogriff, o' course. Now,firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an'say hello?" Hagrid asked as the class steps back and Harry is left standing there

Good man, Harry!" Hagrid said as Harry looks around, then reluctantly approaches.

"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' 's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" Hagrid said as Harry nods anyway. Steps forward. And... 's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Harry waits. And waits...

" Back off, Harry! Back off!" Hagrid warned as Harry starts to step back, when... Buckbeak ducks his

beak. Hagrid sighs, relieved.

" Well done, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat.".Hagrid said smiling as Harry reaches out, lays his hand on Buckbeak's fierce beak and the class clapped

.

" Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im?" Hagrid asked Harry and looked at Rosabella

" Excuse me?" Harry asked looking at him and his smile dropped

" We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid said picking up Harry then Rosabella putting them on the bird's back and smiled at the two

" Umm Hagrid I'm scared of heights." Rosabella said as Hagid shook his and slapped the bird on his bottom

".Off yeh go!" Hagrid said as the bird took off and landed

" Good work, Harry, Rosabella! How'm I doin' me firs' day." Hagrid said smiling helping the two down and under his breath to Harry

" Brilliant... Professor." Harry said as he along with Hagrid grinned and Draco pushed roughly though them

" Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute." Draco said as Rosabella looked worried and watched I'm approach it

" Malfoy! No!" Hagrid yelled as the creature went up and clawed Draco

" It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco said on the ground and Rosabella's eyes widen

" Draco!" Rosabella yelled as she rushed over there and he looked at her

"Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch." Hagrid said looking at his arm and Rosabella looked at the giant

" Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like." Hermione said as Rosabella glared at her and Draco reached out for Rosabella

" No. I'm the teacher. You all...you all just... Class dismissed!" Hagrid said as he picked up Draco and Rosabella followed them


	14. Remus's Class and Harry Knows

At the great hall

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Draco said as Rosabella looked at his arm and she wrote her name on his cast

At the gryffindor table

" The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron asked seeing Draco and Rosabella kissed Draco's cast

" At least Hagrid didn't get sacked. Why does she put up with him?" Harry said looking at Draco and questioned looking at Rosabella

" Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this. Harry I'm going to look up wizard and witch slavery to see if there is a way to save your sister from the Malfoy's" Hermione said looking at the two and then they turned around

Harry looked at the newspaper Semus brought over that had Sirius Black on it.

Later on that day.

Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin said smiling and Rosabella looked at him curiously

 **"** Riddikulus!" The whole class said looking at Professor Lupin and he smiled

 **"** It's this class that's ridiculous." Draco muttered softly and Rosabella giggled silently

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you? " Professor Lupin said smiling and Neville eyes the rattling wardrobe, steps forward queasily

 **"** What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Professor Lupin said looking at Neville

 **"** Profter... Snafpt." Neville stuttered and Rosabella looked at him

 **"** Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Professor Lupin said looking at him and Neville cleared his throat

 **"** Professor Snape. Neville said louder and everyone laughs

 **"** Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked looking at him after he nodded and Neville avoids him

" Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville said nervously and everyone laughed again but Rosabella

" It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Lupin said as Neville looked at him and Lupin questioned

 **"** She carries a red handbag." Neville said closing his eyes

" That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do." Lupin said looking at Neville and whispering in his ear

" You can do this, Neville." Lupin said looking at Neville and Neville nods nervously, taking a deep breath.

" Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Lupin shouted and casted the spell sparks jet from Lupin's wand, strike the doorknob, and the wardrobe busts opened. Instantly, Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. Neville backs away in fright.

" Think, Neville. Think!" Lupin shouted and Rosabella looked at the two

" R-r-riddikulus!" Neville said nervously and scared as Snape stumbles in a flash of light and reappears in a long, lace trimmed dress, towering motherten hat and a crimson handbag

The class laughs but the Slytherin's. As Ron, Parvati and Dean went. Lupin looked at Harry first but then his eyes settled on Rosabella. He pointed to her and she looked at him. She stepped forward and the Jack in the box turns into a three headed snake with blood red eyes. Rosabella gasped and stood there pale as a sheet.

" It's ok Ms. Greyback just say the spell." Lupin said as she got her wand and looked at the snake

" Riddikulus!" Rosabella said as the snake turned into Severus and she smiled

The Slytherin's clapped and then it was Harry's turn. Snape turned into a Dementor. Lupin casted the spell turning into a balloon and it goes back in the wardrobe.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Lupin said as everyone left and Harry stayed behind

They sat down in chairs Harry looked at him and Lupin looked at him.

" I know who your sister is Harry, she seems like a wonderful girl." Lupin said as Harry looked away and sighed

" Professor I don't understand why she was in this mess, she's my sister she deserves to be with me her brother." Harry said as Lupin nodded and they went to Dumbledore

Dumbledore was sitting at him desk looking at the picture of Rosabella and then he heard the stairs active. He used his wand to cover the picture with a curtain and there was Harry with Remus.

" Harry my dear boy why are you here during your classes?" Dumbledore asked looking at him and Harry looked at Remus

" Why is my sister a slave Headmaster?" Harry asked as Dumbledore's smile faded away and he was white as a ghost

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up and Remus looked at Harry.

" Harry, your sister was killed by your uncle when you two were toddler's Ms. Grayback only looks like your sister she was indeed a beautiful baby looked just like your mother." Dumbledore said as Harry's smile went away and tears filled his eyes

" So I did have a sister but she's been dead for fourteen year's, thank you headmaster." Harry said as Remus looked at him and his eyes filled with sorrow

Remus took Harry by the shoulder and he hugged him tight as tears streamed down his face. Hagrid must have not known Rosabella was killed year's ago when they were toddler's. Harry didn't think that his uncle would kill anyone but he killed his sister.

" I'm sorry Harry, let's get some tea." Lupin said smiling and Harry nodded as Lupin got him out of the room

Dumbledore stood there for a moment then his face changed from fake sadness to angry. Dumbledore went to his desk and got a bottle of firewhiskey.

" That was close to close he could have known the truth, Rosabella Jamie Potter what do you know about this or who else knows your true status?" Dumbledore asked the portrait and he didn't know Harry plus Lupin were listing they were coming back to invite Dumbledore for tea

" He lied to me." Harry whispered as Rsmus grew angry and they left


	15. Page 394 and Severus Tells

" Turn to page 394." Severus said as the students eye Snape with guarded curiosity, Draco finishes scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balls it up in his hands. As he opens them, a moth flutters from his palms.

" Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry questioned seeing Severus and Rosabella waved at him

" That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time Page 394. Severus said waving the moth away, blows out a candle and a slide show begins .

An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Ron frowns down at his book.

" Werewolves?" Ron asked as he saw the page and Rosabella smiled

" But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Hermione said as Severus looked at her and Harry turned around

" Quiet!" Severus yelled at Hermione and Ron jumped a little bit

" When did she come in? Did you see her come in." Ron asked Harry and Rosabella glared at Ron

" Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Severus asked as Rosabella looked at him and she looked at the silde

As the class stares mutely at a slide of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waiting desperately for someone to respond to Snape's question, the moth flutters by Harry. Swat! He pins it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushrooms into the air and Harry lifts his palm. Draco s parchment has reappeared.

"No one? How... disappointing." Severus asked as Hermione rose her hand and Rosabella looked at her

" Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind." Hermione said as Draco lets out a low howl and Rosabella looked at him with curiosity

" Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Severus asked Hermoine and Rosabella felt bad for her

" He's got a point, you know. " Ron said whispering to Harry and Harry stares at the parchment. Malfoy has drawn a crude caricature of Harry in his Quidditch robes being struck by lighting over and over.

"Five points from Gryffindor! As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it. Passing notes, Potter?" Severus snatches the drawing from under Harry's nose he eyes it

" Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in." As Severus said turns away, Draco sniggers with Crabbe, Goyle and Rosabella. Harry glances down at the drawing once more

After everyone leave Rosabella stays behind to help Professor Snape clean up the classroom. Severus picked up the books and then looked at Rosabella.

" Rosabella I need to tell you something." Severus said as she stopped and looked at him

" Yes Professor Snape?" Rosabella asked as he motioned her to sit down and she sat down

Severus sat down to he looked at her. Severus felt his heart beating fast and she looked at him with Lilly's eye's.

" Rosabella your not a werewolf." Severus said as she looked at him and then she laughed

" That's a good one Professor next thing you'll say is my daddy isn't my daddy." Rosabella laughed as he sighed and stood up

Severus had to get it though her head and she was laughing about it she believed there lie they told her when she was only ten.

" Your not a Greyback your a Potter, your parents are dead we lied to you and now your in danger by Dumbledore he wants you to be his I can prove your a Potter." Severus said as she looked at him and he waved his wand

He showed her the birth certificate and her smile dropped. She stared at him as he waited for a reaction and she looked down at the floor.

" You guys lied to me." Rosabella whispered as he lifted her chin and sighed

" Yes Rosabella but it was a good reason Dumbledore will stop at nothing to keep this a secret." Severus said as tears filled her eyes and she balled up her fist

Rosabella was very angry, hurt and betrayed. Severus looked at her for a moment and she looked at him, he saw the tears in her eyes.

" You lied to me I can't believe this I'm a Potter not only I'm I a Potter, Dumbledore wants me gross, that's just sick he's like a thousand year's old or something I swear he's a vampire but that's not the worst thing the worst thing is you let me believe I actually had a father but I'm just like Harry. I Fucking hate you!" Rosabella screamed and then her eye's widen at the dirty word she just said

" Rosabella Jamie Potter!" Severus said shocked and she looked down biting her lip

Severus went toward the fireplace and Rosabella watched him go to the fireplace. Severus crossed his arm's and tapped his foot.

" I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to say that." Rosabella said as Lucius came in the room and Severus looked at him

" Lucius I told Rosabella the truth, She said a very naughty word." Severus said as Lucius's eye's widen and Rosabella bit her lip looking down

Lucius looked at her and she avoided his eyes. Severus whispered in his ear to tell him the naughty word and Lucius's eyes widen then he looked at her.

" I'm very disappointed in you Rosabella, Severus I need a moment with Rosabella." Lucius said harshly as Severus looked at him and left the room

It was just the two of them now he waved his wand making a silencing charm and to lock the doors of the room. Lucius crossed his arms on his chest and she avoided his stern look.

" What we're the rules when you first arrived at the manor Rosabella?" Lucius asked as She looked down and gulped

" Rule one: I will not harm anyone in your family, Rule two: You do not tolerate lying always speak the turth to you, Rule three: There is no swearing under your house unless I make you angry you would not like you when your angry, Rule four: I will obey you, your son and wife and lastly rule five: Absolutely No leaving the grounds without permission first." Rosabella said as he nodded and grabbed her arm

He sat down and she froze in place as he pulled her close to him. He bent her over his knee and she looked at the floor. Lucius looked at her and roze his hand.

" I told you there is no swearing after this spanking you'll get your mouth washed and I don't want to hear another naughty word come from you again if that clear?" Lucius asked as she let the tears fall and she sniffed

" Yes master." Rosabella whispered as he hit her bottom and she bit her lip

After the spanking he put soap in her mouth and he looked at the clock. He looked at her in the corner with a well spanked bottom and he sighed he didn't want to spank his mate but he had to. It was his job to help her grow into the woman he would marry someday.

" Ok Rosabella got can spit out the soap now and then come to me." Lucius said as she went to the bathroom inside the classroom and spat out the soap

After she washed her mouth she went to him and he mentioned her toward him. She ran to him and clung to him sobbing her heart out.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry master." Rosabella sobbed and he rubbed her back

" Your forgiven Rosabella." Lucius said smiling and she looked up at him

She placed a kiss on him cheek he froze. Lucius looked at her as she smiled and hugged him tight. He smiled slightly and he pressed his legs together.

" Merlin why did she do that! Now I got a hard on." Lucius thought and she smiled at him

" I'll see you when school is over." Rosabella said as she smiled and then left the room

Severus came in and saw Lucius's flustered face. He smirked at him and started laughing at him as Lucius glared at him.

" She kissed you didn't she?" Severus asked as Lucius blushed harder and he covered his hard on

" She kissed my cheek." Lucius said embarrassed and Severus looked at him with a smug face

Lucius quickly left Hogwarts and went home. Severus left to go see the Quidditch game and he saw Rosabella. They walked together and she grabbed his hand.

" I'm sorry Professor for what I said to you." Rosabella said as he smiled and he lifted her up really quick

" It's alright Rosabella, let's go see Slytherin win and your brother make a fool out of himself." Severus said as she giggled and they made it to the Quidditch field


	16. End Of Year 3 Starting Of Year 4

Rosabella was in her dorm packing her clothes and she walked out of her dorm. She got to the boats with Draco and then they made it to were the train was. Rosabella saw Harry and she went toward him.

" Rosabella I mean Greyback." Harry said as he looked at her and Ron looked at her

" I deserve that Harry, listen I know I'm your sister Professor Snape told me I'm sorry for what I said to you can we start over?" Rosabella asked as he smiled and hugged her tight

Rosabella froze and then hugged her brother. She smiled as they got on the train and Draco looked at Harry. Draco walked over to them and Rosabella looked at her brother.

" Potter, Rosabella let's go." Draco said as she giggled and she looked at him

" Draco I know Harry is my brother can you please start over for me?" Rosabella asked as Draco looked at her and then he sighed

They shook hands and they got on the train. Once they arrived Lucius was there she waved to her brother promising to write to him. Lucius smiled at the two and they exited out into the car. After they drove off Draco went to his room to unpack and Lucius looked at Rosabella.

" I have to tell you something Rosabella." Lucius said as she nodded and put her suitcase down

They went to his study and he sat down in front of her. Rosabella looked at him and he took in a deep breath before he started talking to her.

" I want you to no longer call me master and your free you are no longer a slave." Lucius said as he looked at her and then she bit her lip

" Did I do something wrong to make you not want me as your slave what ever it is I can do better please don't send me back." Rosabella pleaded and he looked at the girl on his knees

He bent down and lifted her chin. Tears filled her eyes he smiled softly and hugged her tight. Lucius looked at her and wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

" You did nothing wrong I just want what is best for you Rosabella your free, free from being a slave and free to leave the manor if you wish." Lucius said as he held in tears and she looked at him

" I'm not going anywhere Lucius I'm stay here with you I like it here there's no place I whether be." Rosabella said as he looked at her and tears streamed down his face

She wiped them away and hugged him. Lucius held her and then looked at her. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. After a mintue or two she fell asleep in his arm's and he carried her to her room. He tucked her in and went to his room. Narcissa was moved into another room and they spelt separately.


	17. Year 4 New Teacher and Cures

This was exciting it was Rosabella's first Quidditch World Cup. She walked with Draco and Lucius. They walked and they saw the Weasley family with Harry. Rosabella secretly smiled she had to keep her friendship with her brother a secret.

" Well put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know." Lucius said looking up at Arthur and Rosabella looked at him

" Father, Rosabella,and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco said as Rosabella looked at him and then waved to Harry secretly

" Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can." Lucius said as they walked and Rosabella stayed behind for a moment

" It's good to see you brother." Rosabella said as Harry bent down and they hugged

" Brother?" George questioned as Authur looked at her and Fred looked at the two

Rosabella looked at the Weasley family with a smile and Ron waved to her. Rosabella looked back at her brother and they started laughing.

" Rosabella is my twin sister George I found out when Hagrid told me." Harry said smiling and Rosabella had her arms on the stairs

" And Professor Snape showed me I was related to him. I got to go Mr. Malfoy will be furious he doesn't know where I am." Rosabella said as Harry smiled and she left

At Hogwarts after the whole death eater thing at the Quidditch cup. After a long boring speech with the man Rosabella hated for separating her and her brother from each other. Then she grew interested in the Tri-Wizard cup as members from different schools came along with a new teacher.

The next day in class

".Alastor Moody." Mad Eye said as he writes his name on the board and Rosabella looked at him

" Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Mad Eye questioned as he eyed the class and Hermione looked at him

" Three sir." Hermione said as she looked at the professor and Mad Eye looked at her

" And they are so named?" Mad Eye said as he looked at Hermione and Mad Eye eyed Rosabella

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will." Hermione said as Rosabella looked at her and she looked back at the teacher

" Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnegan." Mad-Eye said as he throws the chalk in anger

" So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!" Mad Eye said yelling and Ron jumped

" Yes." Ron said as Rosabella looked at Mad Eye and Ron looked at him

" Give us a curse." Mad Eye said looking at Ron and Ron gulped

" Well, my dad did tell me about imperious curse." Ron said as Rosabella didn't know the cures and looked confused

" Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhap this will show you why. Mad-Eye said poping open a jar with a spider in it.

" Hello. What a little beauty. " Mad Eye said as he uses his wand to send it around the class

" Don't worry. Completely harmless. Mad Eye said as the class looks unsettled and Rosabella looked at Harry

" But if she bites... she's lethal! Mad Eye said as Draco laughs and Rosabella eyed the flying spider

" What are you laughing at?" Mad-Eye said sending the spider onto Draco's face. Rosabella gasped and moved away from Draco.

" Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself? Mad-Eye said as he has the spider over a bucket of water, it's wriggling.

" Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another.. Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up." Mad Eye said as Neville looked at everyone and Rosabella looked at him

" Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Mad Eye said looking at Neville and Neville stands

" There's the um... The cruciatus curse." Neville said nervously and gulped

" Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Mad Eye said looking at the spider and Rosabella looked at Harry

Mad-Eye begins torturing the spider with magic, it squeals. Rosabella covered her mouth trying to hold tears and she looked over at Neville.

" Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Hermione said as Rosabella covered her ears slightly and watched in horror

Mad-Eye stops. Neville is disturbed. Mad-Eye picks up the spider which is still making a noise.

" Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger." Mad Eye said as Rosabella looked at Hermione and he lifted his wand

Hermione shakes her head. He casts a spell and the spider disintegrates. Rosabella's eyes widen and she gulped she felt bad for the poor spider.

" The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Mad Eye said looking at Harry and Rosabella felt uncomfortable


	18. Year 4 Dragons, Yule Ball And Heatbreak

This year was crazy her brother somehow got into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and faced a dragon. Now Rosabella had another fear making sure her brother doesn't die in the process.

Rosabella never danced before in her entire life and Professor Mcgonagall was helping them dance. Now she was expected to dance with random boys from different houses different schools. Narcissa had sent her a navy blue dress with silver beads going around the dress and she looked in the mirror holding the dress up.

It looked like that dress Belle wore when she danced with the Beast except it was Navy blue. She sighed she knew the dance was tomorrow and no one had asked her to the dance yet nor did she want someone to ask her..

The next day

Rosabella became nervous as the day went by almost fast like. Draco had his date and everyone had there date to. Even her own brother had a date but her. Night came she got on her dress every Slytherin girl was already down stairs but her. She got on her shoes and put her silver with a sapphire inbeded into it necklace on that Lucius had given her last Christmas. It shined in the moonlight and she looked at her cat Isabella. Curled up on the bed purring in her sleep Rosabella smiled she loved her cat.

She walked down the stairs and finally left the Slytherin room. She made it to where the ylue ball was being held and everyone one stopped in there places staring at her.

" Rosa, you look wow!" Draco said smiling and bringing his date with him as his date glared at her

" Thank you Dray and you don't look bad yourself." Rosabella said sweetly and he smirked

The contestants went in first and she saw Hermione with Victor Crum. That was surprising and she looked around. Boys were staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She hated this dress it showed her breast really well and she saw Ron coming toward her leaving his date behind.

" May I have this dance?" Ron asked nervously with a shaking hand and she looked at him

" Of course, Ron." Rosabella said as he smiled and grabbed her hand gently

They moved to the center of the room Rosabella didn't really have any hard feelings for Ron like Draco did. She found Ron funny he had his hand on her waist. Dumbledore was watching from a distance he smirked as he watched Ron dance with her. After they danced she smiled at him, Crabbe came up to her and asked her to dance.

Rosabella didn't understand why the boy's where all asking her to dance she needed to get out of there before another one asked her. She ran out of the room and into the snow. She ran to the gardens where no one would find her. She heard something and turned toward it.

" My, you look wonderful my dear." Lucius spoke gently seeing her jump in fright and she turned toward him

Lucius was in dark green robes with a hint of sliver down the sides. Lucius smirked at the way his mate jumped in fright and he eyed her. She looked beautiful in the dress Narcissa had given her and his Veela inside him was telling him to rip it off her then make love in the snow. Lucius thought it sounded interesting but she wasn't of age and he didn't want her first time to be cold in the snow. He wanted her first time to be in a warm bed with candles and romantic music on.

" Mr. Malfoy, Thank Merlin it's you I thought a boy had followed me." Rosabella said with a relief sigh and he smirked

He walked toward her and placed his hand on her cheek. He looked at her, her hair was up and he tugged on the silver ribbon holding her hair up. He pulled it and watched her black hair fall down to her shoulders and he smiled.

" Much better, I prefer your hair down then up makes you so much more beautiful, but it's not just your beauty Rosa I like about you it's your heart I love your kind and gentle heart." Lucius said as she looked at him and he circled around her like a vulture

" Mr. Malfoy , why are you here?" Rosabella asked as he stopped and lifted her chin

Lucius brushed his hand on the side of her cheek and his thumb rubbed her lips wishing she was of age to claim her as his but he'll settle for a kiss. He aimed for her lips but kissed her on her cheek, she pushed on him then looked at him with wide eyes.

" Mr. Malfoy! Your a married man I can not." Rosabella started and he roze his hand to stop her

" Rosabella tonight I'm not Mr. Malfoy , tonight I'm Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa knows I'm your mate I'll tell you later about that but for tonight there is no body else but us." Lucius said as she blinked at him and she turned her head away

Lucius gently turned her head toward him and she looked at him. Lucius smiled her and extended his right hand toward her he bowed to her as a gentleman should do to a lady.

" Shall we dance Rosabella?" Lucius asked as she looked at him and then she smiled

She hesitantly took his hand and he waved his wand with his other hand. He made the garden become a ballroom and it was just the two one them. Putting his wand back in his pocket he put his right hand on her waist and the left with her right hand.

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent

Silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me, no second thoughts

You've decided, decided

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

The games we've played till now are at an end

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us

Past the point of no return

The final threshold?

What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?

You have brought me

To that moment where words run dry

To that moment where speech disappears into silence

Silence

I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent

And now I am here with you, no second thoughts

I've decided, decided

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return

Lucius looked in her eyes and she looked into his. Lucius brought her close to him and kissed her again. He looked at her as saliva between them and he rubbed his finger on her cheek.

" Lucius I have so many questions." Rosabella said as he looked at the room and made it disappear

They were back in the snow in the gardens. Lucius looked at her and ran his fingers though her hair. They didn't know Draco had left the ball and spotted them he hid behind a bush.

" Let me be your light you're safe, no one will harm you your fears are far behind you share each day with me, each night, each morning say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Rosabella, that's all I ask of you." Lucius said as she looked at him and smiled

Lucius wrapped his arm's around her waist then kissed her deeply and she placed her head on his chest hearing his heart beat. Lucius held her close and they looked at each other.

" I love you." Lucius said as she smiled and she blushed

" I'll see you during Christmas I have to go before they send a search party after me." Rosabella said as he smiled and watched her leave to the castle

Lucius placed his hand on his heart just being near his love it full him with lust. Draco left the gardens unnoticed chasing after Rosabella he had questions for her.

Draco followed her and then stopped. He felt something deep inside him and he looked at Rosabella as she smiled at Harry who was talking to her. Draco felt the memories of them together go though his mind and he felt tears steam down his face.

" Our friendship grew into something I never knew would turn

Into something I'm regretting but I still want her

To be my friend even though I loved her

Please don't let this relationship between her and my father

Be the end on our friendship

I loved her, I want her to know I'm still here for her

I loved her, But my heart aches knowing she was never mine

I wanted her love but I got friendship instead

I never knew that one little moment in the dark

Could set my heart on fire

I loved her but everyday I'm losing

I swear I can't take it but I know

I still got her friendship and that's all I ask of that." Draco sung with tears streaming down and sniffing

He heard footsteps and he saw Harry. Harry put his arm around him and Draco looked at him. Harry smiled at him and Harry kissed him.

" Harry what in Merlin are you doing?" Draco asked angrily and Harry looked at him

" I'm kissing you cause I like you." Harry said as Draco relaxed and they kissed


	19. Year 4 Taking Sides, Death and Meeting

In the graveyard Harry hides behind a statue. Dumbledore showed up and he smirked. Cedric looked at him and Dumbledore sneered.

" Harry made a new friend like he always done he'll thank me one day, Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore said and yelled as he casted the spell

Dumbledore left as the boy was on the ground dead and Harry came out. He saw Wormtail and he walked up to him.

Wormtail drops something into a cauldron Harry watches from the statue that he is sitting on

" Bones of the father, unwillingly given." Wormtail said as a bone hovers in the air under Wormtail's control, he drops it into the cauldron.

" Flesh of the servent willingly sacrificed." Wormtail said as he takes a knife and slashes his arm over the cauldron and Harry watched

"Blood of the enemy willingly taken." Wormtail said as he takes the knife to Harry and Harry lets him cuts his arm. Harry winces a little Wormtail takes the knife over to the cauldron and lets the drops fall into it.

" The dark lord shall rise again." Wormtail said as the cauldron bursts into flame and a reformed Voldemort emerges.

" My wand Wormtail." Voldemort said as Wormtail hands him the wand and bows deeply

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort said as Wormtail looks relieved and holds out the one he cut off

" Master. Thank you master." Wormtail said as he smiled and Harry raised an eyebrow

" The other arm Wormtail." Voldemort said as Wormtail looks concerned, but does it anyway. Voldemort sticks the wand into Wormtail's arm. The sky changes, others have been summoned.

" Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." Voldemort said as he begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.

" Not even you, Lucius." Voldemort said as he removed the mask and Lucius got on his knees

" My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Lucius said as he looked at him and Harry looked at him

" There were signs my friend, and more than whispers." Voldemort said as Lucius saw Harry and Harry waved

" I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Lucius said as he looked at Voldemort and Wormtail looked at him

" I returned." Wormtail said as Voldemort looked at him and sneered at him

" Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." Voldemort said as he grants Wormtail a new hand.

" Thank you master, thank you." Wormtail said as Harry sighed and Voldemort looked at him

" Oh I was wondering when you were going to finally notice me." Harry said as Wormtail backed away and Voldemort looked at him

" Potter I nearly forgot about you." Voldemort said as Harry rolled his eyes and stood up

" I want in of destroying the old man who's been meddling in my life exactly my sister's." Harry said as Voldemort eye's widen and Lucius looked at him

" You have a sister, wait old man you mean Dumbledore the asshole is interfering with your life how shocking. He did it to me to Potter." Voldemort said with venom in his words and Harry smirked at him

" Yes my Lord his sister is my mate, I'll tell you later Potter. Her name is Rosabella Jamie Potter." Lucius said as he bowed and Voldemort looked at him

" I see, So you want to be a death eater?" Voldemort said as Harry nodded and Harry put out his arm

" Yes." Harry said as Voldemort grinned and Voldemort gave him the death eater mark

" Welcome Harry Potter." Voldemort said as he smiled and he grabbed the cup

As they got in the Tri- Wizard Tournament Harry cried over Cedric's body. Dumbledore made it though the crowd and seeing the two boys. Voldemort had put a charm over the mark so Dumbledore couldn't see it.

" Harry! Harry! Tell me what happened! " Dumbledore said with a fake concerned trying to prize Harry from Cedric's body and Rosabella looked at her brother

" He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there." Harry said crying and looking at his sister

Secretly Harry glared at the man who killed his friend who started this in the first place. He took his sister away from him and he was the one who killed Cedric not Voldemort.

" It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you both are." Dumbledore said as he patted Harry's back and Harry left

After the funeral of Cedric and Harry went to find Rosabella. Rosabella had her bags packed and Harry tapped on her shoulder.

" Harry! Dumbledick isn't around is he?" Rosabella asked as she looked around and he chuckled

" No he's not, Do you want to met our Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked as she nodded and Harry smiled

Harry grabbed her hand and they left together. Rosabella stood nervously at the door of 4 Privet Drive and Harry gripped her hand.

" It's alright, I promise." Harry said as she breathed and they walked in together

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were all sitting down. Harry looked at Rosabella and she gulped.

" Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley this is Rosabella." Harry said as Vernon stood up and Rosabella looked at her uncle

" You brought one of your freaky friend's here?" Vernon said angrily and Rosabella bit her

Rosbella sighed as she looked away and Harry looked at her.

" I knew it was a mistake to come here Harry." Rosabella whispered and Harry looked concerned

" Listen here you will show her respect." Harry said angrily and Vernon clutched his fist

Vernon laughed and looked at his nephew with a sneer on his face. Petunia looked at the girl she looked familiar to her for some reason.

" Why should I respect her, she's just like you a freak!" Vernon yelled as Rosabella had tears in her eyes and Harry gritted his teeth

" She's my sister!" Harry yelled back and Rosabella looked at him as the tears fell

Harry turned around he saw Rosabella crying. He rushed to her side as she cried and Petunia looked at her.

 _Memories_

 _" Rosabella Jamie Potter that's the name of the second child Vernon Lily had twins." Petunia said reading the letter and seeing the picture of the twins_

 _" What does she look like?" Vernon asked holding Dudley and Petunia looked at the picture_

 _Petunia smiled at the picture and her eye's widen seeing Rosabella. Petunia covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes._

 _" She looks just like Lily but with James's hair and her son looks like his father." Petunia said as tears streamed down and she famed the picture_

 _End of memory_

" Rosabella, is that you?" Petunia said smiling and tears streamed down

" You know me?" Rosabella asked as Petunia nodded and rushed to her

She hugged Rosabella and kissed her cheek twice. She looked at her and she hugged her again.

" You look just like your mother, I remember what happened that night Dumbledore eased our memories of you and sold you as a slave oh my darling were you hurt?" Petunia said holding her close and Harry looked at his Aunt

" No Aunt Petunia I wasn't, I was taken good care of." Rosabella said smiling and Petunia kissed her forehead

Vernon blinked twice and he shook his head the memories were flooding back to him. He looked at Rosabella and tears streamed down as he walked toward her.

" I'm sorry Rosabella he eased my mind I didn't mean to do it and I would never harm a child." Vernon said as Rosabella smiled and Harry joined the hug

After catching up Rosabella went home. She didn't know at home someone was waiting to meet her and greet her.


	20. End Of Year 4

Rosabella arrived and she walked to the livingroom. Lucius was there with a cup of firewhiskey in his hand and he twirled it around.

" Mr. Malfoy." Rosabella spoke gently and he turned

" Rosabella when you didn't arrive home with Draco I thought I mite have done something." Lucius said as she smiled and walked toward him

Lucius wanted to touch her and he lightly rubbed his finger on her cheek. She grabbed his hand and she let him caress her cheek.

" Lucius you did noting wrong, I just finally ment my aunt and uncle." Rosabella said as his eye's widen and he pulled her close

" Your aunt and uncle does he know?" Lucius asked as she smirked and she circled around him

Voldemort, Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Wormtail, Rabastan and Rodolphus came in the room. Lucius watched his mate circle around him, he couldn't keep his eye's off her ass.

" No he doesn't know I ment them, besides I have ways of staying out of Dumbledore's little plan's." Rosabella said as he smirked and pulled her close to him

" My little snake, My Lord this is Rosabella Jamie Potter." Lucius said as Voldemort walked forward and she looked at him

Voldemort seemed interested first her brother becomes a death eater and now his meeting her plus she's a Slytherin. Rosabella smiled and she bowed toward Voldemort.

" Hello Ms. Potter, I have a question for you would you like to be a death eater?" Voldemort said as she looked at Lucius and he smiled

" Yes my lord." Rosabella said as Voldemort gave her the death eater Mark and she smiled at him

Draco wanted a word with Rosabella and he grabbed her hand. He took her into the gardens and she looked at him.

" Why did you kiss my father?" Draco asked as she blushed and she looked away

" Draco, She's going to be your step mother when she come's of age, I told you I would tell you later and later it is I'm a Veela you are to Draco, Rosabella is my mate." Lucius explained and Draco stared at his father

Draco realized his father was feeling the truth and left the two alone. Lucius gently grabbed Rosabella's hand and led her upstairs. She kissed his cheek and he blushed. He turned around she smiled and he pushed her against the wall of the hallway.

He begun to feverley kiss her neck she gasped and gripped his shirt. He gave her hickeys and her eye's fluttered as he kissed her neck. He pulled away and attacked her lips. His tongue slipped in to her mouth when she gasped and she moaned into his mouth.

As they parted he looked at her and she looked at him. Her eye's were darken in lust and he smirked at him.

" Lucius." Rosabella said as he lifted her and took her into the bedroom

He laid her on the bed and unbuttoned her top of her dress. She changed before she went to Harry's Lucius lowed the dress and saw her bra. It was white with pink lace on it and he lifted her light blue dress seeing her underwear. White with a black skull on it, pink lace around the top and the bottom.

" Rosabella I want to see you is that ok?" Lucius asked her as she blushed and bit her lip

Scene Has Been Moved To: **archiveofourown /works /8349718 /chapters /19202827**

" Yes." Rosabella said shyly and he took off her dress

He looked at her blush on her cheeks, her eye's were still darken in lust and she looked at him.

" Lucius I want you." Rosabella said as his eye's widen and he chuckled

" Rosabella your not of age, I want to wait until your of age to finally take you." Lucius said as she nodded and she looked away

Lucius kissed her deeply and put back on his clothes. Lucius left the room and he saw a furious Fenrir.

" Did you have fun with my daugther?" Fenrir growled at him and Lucius looked at him

" All I did was taste her nothing more, but Merlin she wanted me inside her I told her I wasn't going to fuck her until she's of age." Lucius said as Fenrir glared at him and he sighed

Fenrir pinched his forehead and he looked back at Lucius the man who was with Rosabella who'd she would call husband.

" Lucius all I ask is you stay away from her until your married please you can kiss her just don't do anything else." Fenrir said as Lucius nodded and Fenrir smiled

" Of course Fenrir, thank you for understanding now if you'll excuse me I have to get rid of something because of your lovely daugther's request." Lucius said with a blush and Fenrir chuckled


	21. Rosabella's Big Birthday Blowout! Part 1

Lucius had a big surprise for Rosabella's fifteenth birthday. He sent a invention to some secret guest's and he smiled. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Narcissa, Fenrir, Severus, Voldemort, Draco and Wormtail helped with decorations.

" Is Rosabella still asleep?" Narcissa asked as Lucius nodded and Fenrir chuckled

" She needs to stay asleep until her birthday surprise gets here." Lucius said as she smiled and Draco put a green scarf around the silver candle stick

Rosabella's theme was Slytherin colors no snakes. Harry, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Charlie Ginny, Percy, Fred , George, Bill, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle arrived.

" Mummy why are we here?" Ginny asked as Harry greeted Lucius and they saw the death eaters

" I don't know." Molly whispered and Ginny clinged to Molly

Lucius went upstairs and opened the door to Rosabella's room. She wasn't in the bed and he went in the bathroom. She was getting her Rose coloured dress on and trying to zip it up.

" Here let me help you darling." Lucius said scaring Rosabella and she smiled at him once she saw him

" Thank you Lucius." Rosabella said smiling and he zipped up the dress

They went downstairs and they went in the livingroom. Rosabella saw Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Charlie Ginny, Percy, Fred , George, Bill, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle. She smiled at them and someone covered her eye's.

" Guess who." Harry said smiling and she gasped

" Brother!" Rosabella said as he uncovered her eye's and they hugged

Harry and Rosabella looked at each other with a smile on there faces. Lucius smiled knowing his mate was happy Rosabella ran over to him and kissed his lips.

" Thank you Lucius, Harry will you introduce me?" Rosabella asked as Harry looked shocked and he nodded

Harry walked over to Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Charlie Ginny, Percy, Fred , George, Bill and Molly. She smiled at Ron and Hermione.

" Rosabella this is Sirius, Charlie, Ginny, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, Fred , George, Bill and Molly." Harry introduced and she shook their hands

" You look so much like your mother Rosabella." Remus said smiling and she looked at him

Fenrir came over there and lifted up Rosabella. He twirled her around and gave her fifteen kisses on her cheeks. Rosabella giggled and tried to escape.

" Let go of my goddaughter." Remus growled and Fenrir looked at him

" Excuse me, just who are you ordering around young pup I'm you alpha I suggest you mind your own business." Fenrir growled back as Remus whimpered and Rosabella frowned

Harry had to do something this was their first birthday they were celebrating together he wasn't going to have it ruined by the two fighting.

" Daddy please don't fight, Uncle Remy is my friend and I didn't know you we're my godfather it's nice to finally met you properly." Rosabella said gently and she smiled at Remus

" I have a nickname now, yes little one your parents named me your godfather when you we're born Sirius is Harry's godfather." Remus said as he chuckled and she hugged him

Harry smiled as she looked at him and Severus brought out the cake. Fifteen candles on the cake and Rosabella grabbed Harry's hand.

" Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Harry and Rosabella happy birthday to you!" Voldemort, Fenrir, Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Rabastan,Rodolphus, Lucius, Wormtail, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Charlie Ginny, Percy, Fred , George, Bill, Molly Ron and Hermione sung

Molly didn't like the fact she was in the same room as the Dark Lord and Death Eater's. Harry was so happy to finally share a birthday with his twin.

" Harry I have a gift for you." Lucius said as Ginny sneered at him and Rosabella smiled at him

" Harry doesn't want anything from a death eater!" Ginny said as Harry looked at her and started laughing

Ginny looked at him hurt and Lucius smirked at the girl. Rosabella looked at him and Lucius cleared his throat.

" I'm offering you a room here in Malfoy manor so you'll see your sister as much as you please." Lucius said as Harry's eye's widen and Rosabella looked at him

" Yes I would love to!" Harry said excitedly and Ginny looked at him shocked

Then the room went quiet Rosabella wondered why everyone was quiet Lucius looked pale and she saw a woman with curly hair. She wore a black dress and she looked like Narcissa.

" Bellatrix." Lucius whispered as Rosabella looked at the woman and Bellatrix's eye's widen

" What the hell is this, blood traitors in my sister's home, my cousin and Potter." Bellatrix said as Rosabella looked at Lucius and she gripped his hand

Bellatrix got her wand out and Narcissa ran over there. Molly grabbed Ginny and Ginny clinged to her. Draco ran to Harry and shielded him while Lucius did the same to Rosabella so did Fenrir.

Remus, Voldemort, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Wormtail ran to Rosabella, Sirius, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred , George, Bill,Hermione and Ron ran to Harry.

TBC


	22. Rosabella's Big Birthday Blowout! Part 2

Bellatrix was shocked at her sister's action. She looked over to her brother in law he was protecting some brat she didn't even know. Her nephew was protecting Harry she grew furious what the hell is going on.

" Lucius kill the brat, why are you protecting him Draco step away so auntie can get rid of him." Bellatrix said as Harry hid behind Draco and Draco glared at her

" No I love him leave him alone!" Draco yelled as Harry smiled and kissed him

Rosabella ran over to her brother along with the other's she looked at Bellatrix and she looked at her. Bellatrix had her wand taken away by Narcissa and Narcissa looked at her.

" Leave the boy alone Bella he's one of us, I'll explain in the study." Narcissa said grabbing Bellatrix's hand and got her to the study

" Is it true Harry? Your a death eater and your gay?" Ginny asked as Harry glared at her and brought Draco closer

Draco smirked at the girl as her dreams of marrying Harry were crushed. Ron had a feeling Harry was gay since he did check out his ass when they were alone together.

" Yes I am. Draco and I are dating." Harry said as Sirius smiled and so did Remus

" Brother I'm so happy, Lucius will you come with me to the garden's." Rosabella said as Lucius nodded and they left

Lucius went to the garden's and he looked at the flower's. Rosabella went to her favorite flower's Carnations and she had her wand. The flower's started glowing and she smiled as they circled around the two.

He started dancing with her and the flower's circled around them. Lucius fickled his wand without her noticing him doing it.

Look how she lights up the sky  
Ma belle Evangeline  
So far above me yet I know her heart belongs to only me  
Je t'adore, je t'aime Evangeline

You're my queen of the night, so still, so bright  
That someone as beautiful as she  
Could love someone like me  
Love always finds a way, it's true  
And I love you, Evangeline

Love is beautiful, love is wonderful  
Love is everything, do you agree?  
Mais oui

Look how she lights up the sky  
I love you, Evangeline

Lucius looked at her as the flower's stoped and glowed brightly. They shared shared a kiss and Lucius backed away. He smiled at her and kneeled down on one knee.

" Rosabella Jamie Potter will you marry me?" Lucius asked as she gasped with tears in her eye's and a hand over her heart

" Yes,yes I will marry you Lucius." Rosabella said as he sipped on the ring and he kissed her

They heard clapping behind them it was Fenrir, Voldemort, Remus, Harry,Goyle, Crabbe, Sirius, Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Wormtail, Ron, George, Fred, Charile, Percy, Bill, Hermione and Arthur. Molly and Ginny left angrily after Harry told her off about marrying her.

" Congratulations!" Harry yelled happily and he hugged her

Fenrir smiled then hugged Rosabella and Lucius kissed Rosabella. Narcissa explained everything to Bellatrix and Voldemort knew the plan.

" Wait that means Rosabella will be my step-mother and you'll be my uncle." Draco said as Harry looked at him and shook his head

" No, I won't be related to you." Harry smirked and dragged Draco for a kiss

A few days later

Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Goyle, Crabbe, and Rosabella broaded the train. Rosabella was wearing the Malfoy ring on her finger and she kissed Lucius goodbye before she got on the train.


	23. Year 5 Harry's choice and Mcgonagall

Rosabella was with Harry they both saw Headmaster Dumbledore with a new teacher. Dumbledore saw Harry and went over to them.

" Harry my boy, I heard your no longer living with your aunt and uncle is there a reason why your not under the protection ward's?" Dumbledore asked as Rosaeblla clutched her fist and Dumbledore smiled

" Yes there is I'm living with my sister I know the truth Dumbledore I will no longer be your pawn." Harry said as Dumbledore looked shocked and Rosabella smiled at Harry

Dumbledore looked at Rosabella with a sneer toward her he glanced at her body and then saw the ring on her finger. His eye's widen at the ring he knew who it belonged to and he looked at her.

" Well it seems my brother has made his choice Headmaster, well see you after class come Draco and Harry we're done here." Rosabella said with a smirk and Draco grinned

" That's my soon to be step-mother!" Draco said smiling and she kissed his cheek

Dumbledore stood there all his plans were ruined now he had to plan B. He went to his office and he found the book covered with dust.

The page he turned to and he grinned evilly as he looked at her picture on the wall. Dumbledore would make Rosabella his by force he just needed the right person to give her the potion.

" Minerva, bring Ginny Weasley here to me please." Dumbledore asked as she nodded and left

She brought Ginny and she left. Minerva was curious and she transformed into a cat. She hid where cat's could hide and spied on them.

" You want me to give this potion to Rosabella Potter to get her pregnant with your child?" Ginny asked as he smiled and stood up

" Yes I want her just like you want her brother, let's say you get me a lock of Harry's hair and I'll whip up a potion that way Harry will have to marry you. I already have Rosabella's hair form her hairbrush don't ask how I got it and now I'll get her pregnant with my child when you get to the great hall don't act suspicious tell Rosabella you want to be her friend hug her then carefully and not seen slip the potion into her pumpkin juice." Dumbledore explained and she nodded

Ginny left for her mission was clear to her. Minerva transformed back into her self and Dumbledore stared at her.

" So the Rosabella Jamie Potter is alive, you knew she was alive how could you lie to me Albus you knew I wanted to adopt her but you kept her away from me her godmother you may have kept Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange from getting Hrry cause their his godparents but you will not keep me and Remus from ours." Minerva said angrily and Dumbledore sneered at her

" Be careful what you say Minerva, I may send you to Azkaban." Dumbledore said as she gritted her teeth and left

Dumbledore took a sip of his firewhiskey. Something had to be done but for now he was going to see how this would play out.

Author Note: Sorry guys I've been lazy the couple of days and I'm kicking myself in the ass for not having this out sooner. Well good news I'm going back to school and getting my high school diploma. I know what your thinking your 21 you shouldn't be in high school. I'm not I'm actually going to a school that will help me it's not a high school it's free and when I graduate I get money.


	24. Year 5 part 2 Lucius's Promise

Rosabella arrived in her class she was ready for Professor Snape to teach the class. When Umbridge entered the class and she looked at her, she didn't know who this lady thought she was but she was sure she didn't know anything about Potions.

" Excuse Ms. but where is Professor Snape ?" Rosabella asked raising her hand and Umbridge glared at her

" I will be teaching your class today Ms. Greyback any outburst like that again and you'll have detention." Umbridge said as Rosabella gulped and blushed with embarrassment

Rosabella wrote the things Ms. Umbridge put on the broad. Rosabella was very fast at writing she roze her hand ten minutes later and Umbridge looked at the girl.

" Yes Ms. Greyback?" Umbridge asked as Rosabella got up and placed the paper on her desk

" I'm done." Rosabella said as Umbridge grabbed the paper and looked at her

Umbridge's eyes widen she looked up from Rosabella's work. Umbridge slammed the papers down and scared Rosabella .

" You think this is funny, Ms. Greyback your just like Mr. Potter you'll have detention Ms. Greyback." Umbridge said with a smirk and Rosabella' had tears in her eyes

" But I completed the work I done what you ask why I'm I getting detention." Rosabella' asked as Umbridge got up and Rosabella's eyes widen

" I have my reasons." Umbridge said as Rosabella sat down in her seat and left once the bell rang

Rosabella went to Professor Snape's door that held his potions. She knocked on the door and Severus opened the door she had tears streaming down her face.

" What's wrong?" Professor Snape asked as he lifted her chin and her lip trembled

" Umbridge gave me detention for no reason." Rosabella' said rubbing the tears and Severus grew mad

He got her to his quarter's he sat her on the bed and he hugged her. Rosabella sniffed and Severus gave her a tissue. Lucius came though the fireplace his Veela instincts had told him his mate was in trouble.

" I'll take care of it." Lucius said as he marched angrily out the door and down the hall

Lucius made it to Umbridge's office and she was waiting for Rosabella' when she saw Lucius she was quite shocked.

" What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge asked with a smile and Rosabella' looked at her angrily

" How dare you, how dare you give my soon to wife detention when she did nothing." Lucius spat out and Umbridge smirked

She got up and fixed her a cup of tea. She looked at him and took a sip of her tea. Lucius was waiting for an answer the more he waited the more anger he felt for her.

" She's just like her brother above everyone else so you decide to protect her, why do you do it Lucius? It's because of your Veela because with it you wouldn't care about her, Without being her your mate you wouldn't care nor have interest in her, you think I don't know who she really is Dumbledore told me about who she is." Umbridge said as Lucius looked at her and grew angry

" How dare you speak to me like that, listen to me good leave she's my wife! leave her alone she's very brilliant for her age and she's noting like her that monster Dumbledore." Lucius said leaving and going to calm down

Meanwhile

Rosabella was waiting for Lucius to come back when Draco entered the room. He was looking for Professor Snape and saw Rosabella .

" Rosabella' have you seen Professor Snape?" Draco questioned as Rosabella' nodded and he smiled

" Yes he went to talk to Umbridge, what are you doing here?" Rosabella asked as he stepped toward her and he sighed

" I was hoping Professor Snape would be here so we could talk... goodnight mother ." Draco said smiling and waving to her

Rosabella was shocked Draco called her mother. She waited for Lucius, Severus had went to Voldemort and told him what happened.

Lucius came in saw her he smiled and sat on the bed next to her. He kissed her neck and she giggled. She looked at him and they kissed.

" Rosabella my Rosabella when we're married I promise you won't have to deal with this bullshit I will take care of you." Lucius said as she laughed and she hugged him

" I love you Lucius." Rosabella said as he smiled and they kissed again


	25. Year 5 part 3 Oh Hell No and into year 6

Harry found the prophecy. He was fighting against the Dumbledore and Rosabella was with Luna. Rosabella helped Luna then Dumbledore slapped Harry.

" HARRY, you bastard!" Rosabella yelled angrily and runs to Harry protecting him

Rosabella clings to her brother Dumbledore had his wand pointed toward them.

" Don't please." Rosabella said as Dumbledore smirked and Harry clinged tighter to her

Dumbledore grinned now had both Potter's at his mercy. Sirius shot his wand out of his hand and Dumbledore looked at him with a sneer.

" Black." Dumbledore said as Sirius sneered and punched him

" Never lay a hand on my grandchildren again, I've been wanting to do that all school year." Sirius said with a sneer to Dumbledore and smirks at the twins

Draco rushed over to Harry and kissed him. Bellatrix ran over there and hugged Harry gently. Rosabella and Lucius kiss.

" Are you alright?" Severus asked as Sirius looked at him and smiled

" Yes I'm alright love." Sirius said smiling and Severus kissed him

Voldemort, Fenrir, Wormtail and Bellatrix smile. Dumbledore had left and Mcgonagall was talking to Voldemort.

" Come along Rosabella ." Lucius said as Rosabella smiled and hugged him

He got in the car and drove off. Rosabella lean against his shoulder and Lucius smiled down at her. Harry and Draco were in the back seat cuddling.

" I'm gonna protect you forever." Lucius said as Rosabella blushed and kissed him


	26. In Year 6 The Wedding

Everyone was busy getting everything ready for the wedding today. Harry was lighting up the lanterns and Draco was making sure the cake was placed in the dinner room. Rodolphus and Rabastan helped tie the bows on the seats the color of the bows were silver and green. Sirius and Hermione were arranging the flowers. Ron, Fred, George, Arthur, Percy, Bill and Voldemort were making sure everyone knew there seats. Remus, Tonks, Severus, Mad Eye, Wormtail, Minerva, Neville and Luna were sitting down.

Rosabella was staring out the window of the Malfoy Manor looking outside to the gardens everything was dolled up for today. She heard a knock at the door it was Narcissa and Bellatrix. Bellatrix had a white dress in her hands with white gloves and Narcissa had silver shoes with a veil. Rosabella was marrying Lucius today before Hogwarts started again.

Ever since she found out Harry was her brother she wanted to protect him. He was here in the Manor him and Draco became lover's. Harry knew he was gay he just been hiding it. Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur , Percy, Bill, Fenrir, Severus, Voldemort, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Wormtail, Hagrid, Minerva, Neville and Luna were there.

" Hello dearie let's get you dressed, Lucius is waiting." Bellatrix said smiling and Rosabella walked toward the mirror

" Narcissa, you think that Lucius will like what he sees?" Rosabella asked as she took off her nightgown and Narcissa helped her with her dress

Narcissa smiled as she tried the dress and looked at her. Rosabella looked like a princess in that dress, Rosabella wanted something simple to wear to her own wedding. Rosabella looked at the dress she looked the way she did during the Yule ball nothing like her self.

" He already love's you Rosabella, now let's get to finished so Fenrir can walk you down the stairs Lucius is waiting in the garden's." Narcissa said smiling and Bellatrix placed the gloves on Rosabella's hands

" There your finished we'll let you get your makeup on dearie." Bellatrix said smiling and they left the room

Rosabella looked at the dress to fluffy for her taste. She had her wand in her hand and changed the fluffy dress to a simple dress with a green slash around it. She waved her wand to fix her hair the way Lucius liked it down. Narcissa had put it on in a blue ribbon and Rosabella used that ribbon on her dress.

She turned around no makeup no fluffy dress just her in a simple dress just like she wanted. She heard a knock she stepped away from the mirror and opened the door. Fenrir smiled and extended his right elbow.

The music started, Harry, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur, Draco, Percy, Bill, Severus, Voldemort, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Wormtail, Hagrid, Minerva, Neville and Luna stood up. Narciss and Bellatrix gasped at the dress that wasn't the dress they gave her.

Look into my eyes, you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there

You'll search no more

Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah

There's no love, like your love

And no other could give more love

There's nowhere, unless you're there

All the time, all the way yeah

Look into your heart baby

Oh yeah

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

Yeah I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

Yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do, ohh, I do it for you

Everything I do darling

We will see it through

We will see it through, yeah

Yeah, just look into your heart

You can't tell me you'll die for love

Oh yeah, I'll be there

I'm goin' all the way, all the way

" We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucius Abaxas Malfoy and Rosabella Jamie Potter, Lucius has written something for his bride." Hagrid said smiling and looking at the two

" Rosabella I'm glad your my mate not only are you my mate, Your my love, my stars and your my everything. I love you Rosabella your so wonderful I can't decide how much I love you." Lucius said smiling and she smiled

" Lucius I love you so much, I'm glad I entered your life and were together." Rosabella said smiling and he smiled at her

" Do you Rosabella take Lucius to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Hagrid asked as she smiled at him and he smiled to

" I do." Rosabella said smiling and she placed the ring on his finger

" And do you Lucius take Rosabella to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Hagrid asked as Lucius wiped away a tear and grabbed the ring off the pillow Dobby was holding

" I do." Lucius said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Hagrid said as Lucius grabbed her waist and kissed her

Everyone clapped and they got to the dinner room. Lucius and Rosabella cut the cake. Harry watched his sister she was smiling as Lucius got her to the center of the room to dance with her.

For the way you changed my plans

For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

For the way you're something that I'd never choose

But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose

And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

You the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

My accidental happily

(Ever after)

The way you smile and how you comfort me

(With your laughter)

I must admit you were not a part of my book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

(When you were here)

You the best thing I never knew I needed

(That I needed)

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

(Now it's so clear)

Who knew that I could be

(Who knew that I could be)

So unexpectedly

(So unexpectedly)

Undeniably happier

Sitting with you right here, right here next to me

Girl, you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(Said I needed)

So when you were here I had no idea

(When you were here)

(Said I had no idea)

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(That I needed)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

(Now it's so clear)

(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

After the dance Harry tapped on his sister's shoulder and smiled at her she had a glass of champagne in her hand she handed to Lucius. He lead her to the floor and she smiled at him.

Pass the time with you in mind

It's a rather quiet night

Feel the ground against my back

Counting stars against the black

Thinking bout another day

Wishing I was far away

Whether they were dreams or worries

You were there with me

Sister, I hear you laugh

My heart fills full up

Keep me please

Sister, when you cry

I feel your tears running down my face

Sister, Sister keep me

I hope you always know its true

I would never make it through

We could make the sun go down

Just by walking away

Playing like we used to play

Our kingdom will never go away

Feel you beating in my chest

I'll be dead without

Sister, I hear you laugh

My heart fills full up

Keep me please

Sister, when you cry

I feel your tears running down my face

Sister, Sister will you keep me?

I would never make it through

Hope you always know its true

You could make the heaven's fall

Just by walking away

Sister, I hear you laugh

My heart fills full up

Keep me please

Sister, when you cry

I feel your tears running down my face

Sister, Sister keep me

Harry smiled at his sister and Lucius came over. Harry extended his hand and they shook hands. Lucius got his wife and they ate cake. That night everyone was in there rooms and Lucius had everything ready in the bedroom.

Lucius took off his wife's dress and took her underwear along with her bra. He took off his clothes and underwear. The candles flickered and the romantic music played. He kissed her passionately and they hit the bed. He kissed down her body and licked her nipples.

" I'll be gentle my sweet." Lucius whispered and she blushed

" Lucius I'm scared." Rosabella said as he smiled and he rubbed his finger on her cheek

 **Scene can be found at archiveofourown / works/ 8349718/ chapters**

Lucius watched her close her eyes and snuggled close to him. She smiled in her sleep laying there next to him and he moved her hair away from her face. He fell asleep and smiled holding her close.


	27. Year 6: The Big Bang!

Rosabella woke up the next moring with Lucius beside her. She smiled and played with his hair. She gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Lucius wakes up he sees his wife go to the bathroom he smiles he was so happy to have her as his wife. He gets up, wearing only boxers and he makes his way toward the bathroom.

There she stood naked the bath water filled. Lucius pointed his wand at the water making Rose petals appear in the water and the water smell like honey. Roseabella looked at her husband as he stripped out of his boxers.

They entered the water together she lied as she lend against his chest.

" How was your sleep?" Lucius asked as she looked up at him and smiled

" Wonderful" Roseabella said as he grabbed the soap and started washing her breast

Rosebella blushes in embarrassment as her husband washes her breast.

"Stand up." Lucius said as she did as she was told and he washed her pussy

" Lucius please I can wash myself." Roseabella said embarrassed and he chuckled

Lucius's sliver eyes looked into her emerald green eyes he smirked then licked her clit .

" F...fuck, Lucius" Roseabella moaned as he begin to eat her out and she moaned louder

" Moan for me, moan for your Master" Lucius said eyes full of lust and licks her clit faster

Rosebella moaned as he was eating her out roughly and fast. She tossed her head to the side biting her lip and came.

" Mmm so good, I didn't say you could cum" Lucius said as she blushed and bites her lip

" I'm sorry Master." Roseabella said as he swats her bottom and she gasps

Lucius chuckles as he swats her bottom again, getting up, sitting in the toilet and looks at her.

" Come here for your punishment." Lucius ordered and she bent over his lap

" Master I'm sorry please" Roseabella said as he chuckled and bites her shoulder

Lucius pumped his fingers in and out of Roseabella's pussy. Roseabella moans then Lucius swats her ass and smirks.

" I'm going to spank this naughty ass of mine" Lucius said as he swatted her again and she moaned

" Lucius to much!" Roseabella said moaning as he was pumping his fingers inside of her and swatting her bottom

Lucius stopped the swatting when her bottom was red and bit her shoulder again.

" Roseabella I love you so much, just wait until tonight I'm gonna fuck you so hard but right now I must go to a meeting." Lucius said as she giggled and got up

" I love you to Lucius." Roseabella said as they kissed and he leaves the bathroom

Lucius puts on a white shirt, his black boxers, black pants and black shoes. He watched his wife get dressed in a Navy blue dress and flat black shoes. Lucius put a sliver necklace with an emerald inbedded in it and smiled.

" Beautiful like your eyes." Lucius said as she smiled and he leaves

Roseabella throws up after he leaves and her eyes widen in realization. Roseabella sat in the couch in the living room of the manor. Not even married one day and Roseabella was pregnant before her senior year. Roseabella wanted to be a mother but she wanted to graduate before she became a mommy. Roseabella thought of a way to tell Lucius. Harry came in the room and he saw her.

" What's wrong? " Harry asked as she looked at him and Draco came in

" I'm pregnant." Roseabella said as Harry's eyes widen and he smiled

Draco was in shock his step mother was pregnant already. They must have had a crazy night her and his father. Draco hugged his step mother and rubbed her stomach were his half sister or brother was growing.

" I always wanted a slibing." Draco said as Roseabella smiled and Harry smiled proudly

" Dray let me and my sister talk please." Harry asked as Draco left and Harry looked at Roseabella

Harry sat down next to his sister. Roseabella looked at him questionablely.

" I'm going to ask Lucius for Draco's hand in marriage." Harry said as Roseabella looked shocked and they heard a glass drop

" Your going to do what Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked as Harry turned pale and Roseabella looked at the two


	28. Year 6: Big News

Harry looked at Lucius. Lucius grips his cane angrily looking at Harry.

" What did you say Potter? " Lucius asked as he glared at Harry and Harry gulped

" Lucius hear him out please." Rosabella said as Lucius sighed and nodded

Rosabella left the two alone so they could speak privately and have alone time.

" Mr. Malfoy I would like to ask permission to marry your son please." Harry said as Lucius sat down and drank some fire whiskey

Lucius's eyes like ice looked at Harry up and down. Lucius stared long and hard at Harry making him squirm.

" Yes Harry you may marry my son." Lucius said as Harry smiled and hugged Lucius

" Thank you Lucius." Harry said as he left and went to Draco

Rosabella went to Lucius and kissed him. Lucius smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

Lucius looked at Rosabella and moved her black hair from her face.

" Lucius ... I'm pregnant." Rosabella said as Lucius smiled and hugged her

" We're going to have a baby!" Lucius said excited and she giggled as he lifted her up

Rosabella giggles as Lucius kissed her again and she kissed back.

" I love you Lucius." Rosabella said as he smiled and rubbed her flat stomach

" I love you to." Lucius said as she smiled and places her hand on his


	29. Year 6: Fenrir knows

Lucius touches Rosabella's stomach with a smile. Rosabella looked at her husband and touches his cheek.

" Our child is growing in there my love. I'm so glad I married you." Rosabella said as Lucius smiled bigger and hugged her close

" I am glad I married you to. But now we must protect you and our baby from Dumbledore. Who knows what he has up his sleeve." Lucius said as Rosabella nodded and they went to the living room

Harry was with Remus and Sirius as Draco sat beside Harry. Harry was reading a book and Rosabella went to her brother.

" Guess who?" Fenrir said as Rosabella giggled and turned around

" Daddy!" Rosabella smiled and hugged Fenrir

Fenrir smelled the air and smiled at Rosabella with a knowing smile.

" Your pregnant." Fenrir said as Rosabella blushed and looked at him

" How did you know?" Rosabella asked as Fenrir chuckled and smiled at her

Fenrir could lie to her but he would never lie to his well James's daughter.

" I can sense it Rosabella." Fenrir said as he placed his hand in her flat stomach and she smiled


End file.
